Break Free
by Ameriie
Summary: Logan and Carlos' relationship is toxic, and it's killing Carlos slowly. Literally. {Based on 'Break Free' by Ariana Grande}
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, hurry up. We're supposed to be there by now!" The leader of the Big Time Rush group yelled toward his slackened mother.

Today was a big day for all of the members of Big Time Rush. Vital even. James, Kendall, and it's only wise to include Mama Knight; who was trying her best to hurry, were all squirming in their seats like four year olds, full of anticipation. They felt a huge rush of excitement when they heard the navigation system say that they were closer to their destination.

Today was the day that Carlos Garcia finally returns to Los Angeles. After almost two years of going on a South American solo tour, basically to promote Big Time Rush (Gustavo and Kelly's idea.) they finally get to see the dearly missed Latino. Yes, a two-year tour. Carlos and Gustavo had agreed on letting Carlos have some free time between traveling from one Latin city to another. For an upsetting reason, Carlos was ordered not to talk to anyone who was back in the states. Gustavo assumed that it would only make Carlos distracted and miss everyone even more, causing him to back out of the tour, cancelling many visits in its process.

James, Kendall, and many others were furious with this. The two would always storm down to Gustavo's office frantically, demanding for him to let Carlos have access to talk to them. But unfortunately, it would always result in them being literally kicked out by Freight Train; the bodyguard. They had many attempts of trying to get in contact with Carlos their own way, but those attempts had failed due to numerous amounts of reasons.

"Kendall, I'm trying my best. It's not easy trying to manage around all of this traffic." the mom finally responded. "Katie, what time is it?"

"It's six thirty." Katie said, slumping in her seat. Even though it didn't appear that she was happy about Carlos' return on the outside, it was evident that she was very well on the inside.

Other than James, Carlos was like Katie's second friendly companion. They had many similarities. They also bonded very easily. More easily than Carlos did with Logan. {But that is another topic that we will get on later on in the chapter.}

"I see him!" James yelled as he pointed to a person on the sidewalk holding a suitcase.

"That's not him." Mama Knight said as she kept on driving. "Carlos is shorter and tanner than that. And plus if that were Carlos, he would be carrying way more luggage than that."

James inclined more into his seat with an annoyed sigh. Kendall just looked at him in amusement, clearly liking the sight of the infamous James Diamond getting so irritated.

"Ooh, look we're here!" Katie pointed as she realized that they were near the point where Gustavo told them to go.

But Carlos was nowhere in sight.

_'You have arrived at your destination.' _The navigation system chimed.

Kendall and James shot up in their seats, looking for an expecting Latino sustaining various amounts of luggage.

"I still don't see- there he is!" Kendall shouted.

Carlos was sitting on a green bench, right beside the entrance of the humongous LAX airport. He was talking to a guy who was dressed in formal clothes with the same amounts of suitcases as him.

Mama Knight honked the horn twice, trying to get Carlos' attention. The group in the car had awaiting smiles as they watched the smaller teen give the unknown guy a hug as they both stood up. He was wearing a black and white striped shirt with black diesel work OU jeans with a very noticeable white belt to match. But his white sunglasses that he was wearing made his whole outfit pop.

"Carlos' changes in wardrobe definitely changed over the years." Katie stated, looking at him through the car window.

Everyone else nodded in agreement as Carlos started to walk to the car. James and Kendall instantly hopped out of the car with more excitement than they ever had in their entire lifetime and rushed to the Latino. Before Carlos even reached the car, he was assailed with powerful hugs, almost making him fumble to the ground.

"Okay, guys, I missed you too." Carlos said as he hugged the boys back.

"You have no idea." James said. "Come on, lets get your stuff in the car. We have a big day planned out with you today."

* * *

Most of the residents of the Palm Woods were down at the pool. Carlos' favorite hot spot. A huge congratulations banner stretched above one side of the pool to the other. Gustavo texted Carlos saying that the solo tour was a huge success, causing Big Time Rush's fan count to increase vastly. Even if it was because of Carlos.

"Congratulations, Carlos." he heard from behind him. He turned around and noticed that it was Kelly, with an immense smile on her face.

"Thanks, Kelly." Carlos said as he returned the smile.

"How does it feel to have three million followers on your side?"

If Carlos' jaw was long enough to drop to the ground, it would. He knew that it would be a large number, but he expected somewhere in the thousands. But three million? Wow.

"Carlos, there's a big cake over on the other side of the pool and it has your name on it." Kendall said, pulling Carlos away from the conversation he was having.

While Carlos was being pulled harshly, his phone started to ring in his pocket. A voice in the back of Carlos' head told him that it was Gustavo, which Carlos actually hoped it was, but when he looked at the caller ID he noticed that it was someone he completely hated with all of his heart.

His brother Javi.

He rolled his eyes hatefully as he shoved his phone back in his pocket as he was quickly brought up to the expecting cake in which Kendall was talking about. His eyes grew huge at the size of it. It was even bigger than Carlos; which kind of isn't a surprise since everything is bigger than Carlos; he wasn't that tall.

* * *

**Time Skip- Midnight.**

An unexpected knock was heard on the door of 2J. Luckily for them, Carlos was the only one awake to hear. He opened the door to see that it was some of his new friends that he made in the beginning during the tour. They were on semester break and decided to take a trip to Mexico. Coincidentally, they resided in Los Angeles too, so they all bonded quickly. The exchanged phone numbers and had talked ever since. So there they all were. Carlos and his newly made friends were sitting in the living room right in front of the sofa. They all helped with moving the furniture around carefully so they would have more space for their _game. _Carefully so no one could hear.

"So Carlos," one of his friends said before taking a sip of his very alcoholic drink.

"So, André." Carlos replied, also taking a sip of his nonalcoholic beverage.

"It's your turn." Andre said.

"What was the question?"

"What was the worst thing your ex-boyfriend slash girlfriend has ever done to you." Cat, usually the cheeriest one of the group, spoke as she reread one of the handpicked the cards.

Carlos thought to himself for a minute. He was contemplating whether he should lie or tell them the truth. Of course everyone else told their experience, so why couldn't he? Obviously it wasn't easy for him to share, but he had to get this off his chest to someone. Right?

"Well, a day before my tour had started, my ex confessed to me that he cheated on me." Carlos admitted.

"That's it?" Jade, whom one can describe as the one with the darkest personality of the group asked.

"No," Carlos said as he continued. "he cheated on me seven times. With my own brother."

Everyone sat in awkward silence.

Of course Carlos wasn't going to tell the whole story. He didn't know them enough to tell them fully. So he thought it was best to leave some parts, important parts, out. Carlos looked up with raised eyebrows. He was hoping that they wouldn't judge him and consider him a 'bad boyfriend'. Or 'the boy who cant control his boyfriend.'

"I'm sorry." Tori said.

"It's fine, really. Me and Logan aren't together anymore and that's all that matters, right?" Carlos said, hoping to turn the dark subject around.

"Wait, Logan as in-

"Mitchell. The boy that's sleeping less than ten feet away? Yeah."

Everyone darted their eyes elsewhere while making little 'ooo' sounds. Which basically translates to 'I'm so glad I'm not you.' Carlos rubbed his arm uncomfortably and let out a sigh.

"So who wants to read the next card?" Carlos asked.

"I will." Jade said as she picked one from the center and started to read.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I felt like I could have done better with this chapter, but you know... That's how I always feel about my first chapters. Anyway, this is the last story I will be doing for **BTR. **So I'm trying to make this long. I hope you like...


	2. Things Change

**Carlos' POV  
10 AM**

Me and the rest of the gang stayed up and played the game until- sometime around four. We all laughed and cried together. Especially Cat. But they were cries of laughter, so everything was fine. There was a brief moment of tension where Andre and Cat accidently kissed. I forgot how it happened, but she couldn't stop from giggling about it. Since then Andre was silent. I think he might have a crush on her. I don't know for sure but I guess time will tell, right? I also noticed that I bond well with Beck more than I do with the others. We just have a lot in common and we kind of share similar backgrounds. He says his favorite sport is Hockey. Which I should have known since he is from Canada. I told him that I was from Minnesota and that Hockey was my favorite sport too. He said he bets that he could kick my ass in a game, but I highly doubt that.

I'm clearly the baddest badass there is when on ice.

"Good morning, Los." I hear as I was disturbed from thoughts.

I turned around and see James. Whom obviously just got out of bed. Yeah, it showed.

"Morning James." I reply, while pouring a glass of orange juice into my cup.

"So I hear you found a new set of friends," he says, digging for something in the refrigerator.

"How'd you know that?" I ask.

"Well you all weren't exactly quiet as you thought."

"Did we disturb you beauty sleep?" I tease.

"No but a high pitched laugh did though."

I instantly knew which person he was referring to.

"Oh, Cat? Yeah, she's like that. But she's a really sweet person once you get to meet her."

"Good morning ALL" Kendall said, coming out of nowhere.

"Oh, god Kendall put some boxers on." I say as I shielded my eyes.

"What's wrong? Cant take the heat?"

What? Whatever. I just rolled my eyes as I took a sip of the pulp-filled orange juice. Kendall tugged on his shirt a little, not like it did any good, and started to approach me. He eyed James quickly, whom was still looking for something in the fridge, and looked at me again. He always does that when someone is in the room and he needs to say something personal. I let a small sigh slip as I braced myself.

"So Camille told me she was going to invite you to a movie tonight," Kendall whispered.

"So... What's so secretive about that?"

"I told her you would be glad to." he finished.

"Well that's great." I say, enlightened to spend time with her. I admit, I did miss her a lot too when I was on tour.

"But here's the thing. She kind of invited Logan, so-

My eyes grew wide as I felt pressure start to form in my head. Now really isn't a good time to get a headache. Especially in the morning. But that's what Logan does to me now. Every time I think of his name, hear his name, or even see his name I get a headache. And it sucks. Terribly.

"Why would you say yes to her then?!" I shout whispered.

"I didn't know Logan was going until just a few minutes ago. He told me that Camille texted him to go out on a movie tonight too."

"Does he know that I'm supposedly going too?" I ask.

"Don't think so. But I have a feeling he's going to though."

I couldn't do anything more but sigh and think about many ways of hurting Kendall that I couldn't do physically. I took another long sip of orange juice as I heard the very annoying sound of a door opening, creaking. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Logan coming out of his and Kendall's shared room wiping at his right eye. I cleared my throat as I felt the eyes of Kendall and James both on me. The silence and awkwardness grew really quick. I don't know if James, Logan, or anyone else had forgiving him for cheating on me or not, but judging by the silence they have around him, I'm guessing not yet. Or anytime soon for that matter.

"Hi, Carlos." I hear Logan say to me.

I looked at him and saw that he was still in his pajamas. Something that isn't like him at this time.

"Hey." I replied, my tone purposely full with dullness. "Well," I started. "I have a date with Cat. So I guess I should get ready." I lied as I headed for my shared bedroom.

"A date?" James asked with a raised brow. I know he's confused because I'm into guys and everything. But who says I cant switch it up?

"Yep. Were going to the mall." A lied again, for the second time. A thing I usually don't do. But you know, things change.

Before I even reached the bedroom door, I felt a huge, strong and firm grip in my arm, right above my elbow. I rolled my eyes while voiding his as I just stared at the door.

"Hey, can we talk?" Logan whispered in my ear.

"We already did." I say as I shook myself out of his grip and entered the room, locking the door behind me.

* * *

"So what did James and Logan say?" Cat asked me.

I was surrounded at the table by the whole gang. Cat, Beck, Tori, Jade, and a new guy I haven't met before. He has cute curly hair. A highly possible chance that he's Jewish. I don't mean to racist. Or religious-cist. Is that even a word? Is Jewish a race or a religion. I'm confused.

We were at the eating center of the mall at one of those circular tables. I called Cat right after I locked the door. I asked if she had any plans for this evening, before the movie thing with Camille, and she said she didn't. But I guess somewhere in that conversation it led her to call the rest of the group. Which I don't have a problem with of course.

"I don't know. I shut the door, called Cat, and got dressed." I say.

"Well, I would have grabbed him by his hair, pushed his face into the door then grabbed him by his throat and squeezed it until he couldn't breathe. But I guess shutting the door works just as well."

We all gave her a weird look. We knew that would come from her, but we never thought it would come at a time like this. But if there is one thing I have learned from her, is that the vicious Jade West has absolutely no filter.

"What? Don't act like you guys haven't thought about doing that to someone before." she said as she took a bite of her pizza.

"I haven't." Tori said.

"Yeah, well I have."

I just happened to look to the side when I saw literally the devil in disguise. Logan Mitchell. He was a yard away and he was walking in our direction. My heart started to beat fast as I panicked internally. I didn't want to have to face him. Now right now. And maybe not ever.

"Guys, don't look now but Logan is walking straight towards us." I whispered.

They all understood and we all quickly started to grab our food. I'm really not in the mood for Logan right not if I haven't already made that clear. Between him wanting to talk to me and my brother frequently calling me, this whole thing is really getting annoying.

Everyone was about to leave the table except for one girl who was just standing there, looking at Logan's approach menacingly.

"Jade, what are you doing?" I scream whispered.

"No where. I'm not afraid of this dude." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Uh-oh." The dyed-redhead spoke.

Wait, what does she mean by 'uh-oh?' What is she about to do? Did Jade not get the intention that I don't want to talk to him? No, no, no, no, no this cannot be happening.

"I'm here to talk to Carlos." I heard Logan say, looking past Jade directly at me.


	3. Blaming the Innocent

**Authors Note: **Thank you for the sweet and wonderful reviews! I get so worried about looking at them because I don't know if they are going to be good or bad. So I thank you all for reviewing and following this last story I'm writing for BTR. I promise this story is going to have its twistedly, suspenseful and dark chapters soon. :) Love you all!

* * *

"I'm here to talk to Carlos." Logan said, looking past Jade directly at Carlos.

Carlos felt like he couldn't do anything but let this situation happen before him. He surely wanted to talk to Logan. He wanted to let Logan know how badly he hurt him; and not just emotionally but physically. Logan caused severe damages to Carlos' health and state of mind. And honestly, at one point Carlos thought about taking his own life because he thought that there was no escape out of their _'relationship.' _It hurt him even more that he had to cover up for Logan multiple times and put up a façade in front of the people he loved the most. But in a way, Carlos was glad that he was in a relationship like this. It made him stronger physically, mindfully and emotionally.

But simultaneously, a major part of Carlos' being told him no. Don't talk to Logan at all. If Logan really misses him, loves him, cares for him or whatever the hell he's acting like, than he will surely know how Carlos feels. And Carlos is going to show him the hard way.

By silence.

"I don't think he wants to talk to you." Jade says, stepping in front of Logan more to seem more intimidating.

"Well I don't think that's any of your judgment. It's Carlos' choice whether to talk to me or not." Logan said, inching more closer to Jade. Which one should never do in their complete lifetime.

"You know, if I were you, my judgment would be to turn around and walk away and act like this conversation never happened."

"Well it's a great thing that you're not me." Logan responded, looking the raven dead in her eyes.

Carlos must have spaced out for a short period of time, because the next thing he knew, the whole gang was holding Jade back. The Latino scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. He honestly didn't know what Logan did to trigger this, but she was really pissed and yelling about something.

"LISTEN, MITCHELL. I DONT CARE HOW FAMOUS YOU ARE, I PROMISE TO GOD ONCE I GET THE CHANCE I WILL RIP YOUR THROAT IN HALF!" She screamed.

Carlos took in his surroundings and noticed that practically everyone in the mall was watching. He absolutely felt helpless. He didn't know which person to defend. The choice may be absolutely clear to some, but if anyone were in Carlos' situation the answer may be difficult.

"Come with me." Beck said as he grabbed Carlos' arm.

Carlos followed obediently behind Beck as they started to exit the mall, away from the scene. He pulled him outside to the parking lot, which to no surprise there were a lot of cars looking for parking spots. The warm breeze hit them hard. Not too hard that they couldn't breathe, but hard enough to knock some air out of them. Carlos must have forgot that the wind speed was going to pick up this afternoon. But after living in Minnesota for some time, he got used to it.

"Are you okay?" Beck asked when he finally let go of Carlos' arm.

"I- I... don't know. I honestly don't know what just happened."

"Well," Beck said running his hand through his chestnut colored hair, trying to fix it from the wind. "Logan and Jade started arguing, one thing led to another, and next thing you know Logan called Jade a psychotic bitch and she just lost it." the taller tan boy finished.

"This is all my fault. I should've just talked to him and-

"No!" Beck shouted. "Don't blame yourself for something that is clearly not your fault!"

With both hands, Beck grabbed Carlos by his shoulders and looked deep into his eyes. He saw that no matter what he could say to try to convince Carlos, he knew that he would try to blame himself for anything that Logan does. He also saw something way deeper. Much more deeper than Logan _just _cheating on Carlos. He saw abuse. He knew the look because his cousin had gone through the same thing. Unfortunately, the ending to her relationship was fatal.

Beck's eyes wandered to a faintly noticeable spot on his neck. He knew it wasn't a birthmark, it was way too big for that.

"What happened there?" Beck asked, putting a finger on top of the mark.

"Nothing, I fell when I was on tour." Carlos lied.

"Is that what _really _happened?"

Carlos said as his eyes roamed elsewhere. He didn't meet Beck's brown orbs until he forced Carlos to look at him.

"One night I came home late. I was with Gustavo getting help on my vocals for a track on the album and when I came home, he thought I was sneaking with someone else. He got mad, one physical thing led to another and- and... I guessed I got scratched or something. It's not that serious." Carlos explained.

"Carlos this is more than serious you need to tell someone about this." Beck said.

"Are you serious? Who'll believe me? Sweet innocent Logan who's always wise and has a plan for everything hurting someone? Yeah that sounds believable to me."

"I'll believe you." Beck said as he looked deep into Carlos' eyes. Practically into his soul. "Just promise me, if something happens, if Logan tries anything you'll tell me. Alright?"

Carlos never answered. He just sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Promise me, Carlos." Beck said warningly.

"Fine, I promise." Carlos says as he finally looked into Beck's eyes.

"You promise?" Beck asked again, inching closer to Carlos. Almost close where there lips could be touching.

"I promise." Carlos whispered as he inched closer too.

"Well thanks to that asshole, I'm banned for four weeks!" They heard Jade scream. They quickly parted away from each other, wanting to show that nothing was going on.

{Or was it?}

"Well if it helps," Cat started. Everyone looked at her to see if she was going to finish her sentence. "I got nothing."

Jade grunted in frustration as she started walking to her car.

"Well I think it's time for me to go home." Carlos said as he adjusted his shirt from the wind.

"Back to where that asshole is! Definitely not. Everyone get in my car! We're going to my place!" she finished.

Carlos felt that he had no other choice but to listen to the upset girl and go with her into her car.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he started to dig it out. He swiped the screen and saw that he had three notifications.

**Brother/Traitor, 1 Missed Call  
Brother/Traitor, 1 Voicemail**

**Camille Roberts, Text Message: Don't 4get about the movies 2nite. Don't bring any money. It's on me ;)**


	4. You Dont Know What To Do

**Carlos' POV**

Oh. My. God. This girl really has some anger issues. After forty-five minutes of driving to Jade's house, someone could think that she could be done ranting about Logan and being banned from the mall. But not her. We were sitting on her bed, lounging in her room which I really uncomfortable being in but I'm sure I'll get used to it soon. Her room is very...dark. It's mostly decorated with black things, dark things, emotionally depressing things, but I guess it fits her well. There was SOME bright things that stood out in her room like the cherry red metallic stand beside her bed but that was almost it.

Other than her, I cant even think about what I'm going to do about this movie thing. I thought about texting Camille back and let her know that something came up, but knowing her she will try to figure it out then eventually coming to find out that I lied to her. But if I do go, I'll have to face Logan and the thought about being that close to him for a matter of time is- I just don't know, okay? I just don't know what to do. I feel like I'm breaking down inside.

"Hey," I heard as I was nudged. I look over to see big brown eyes staring at me. "Are you okay?" Cat asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied. "I'm just thinking to myself." I gave her a smile as I watched her return it back.

"Well if you need a friend to talk to I'm always here to listen."

Okay now I really feel like crying. But in a good way. I know I could talk to Kendall, James, or maybe even Katie about how I feel but with this group I feel a deeper connection. I feel like with them I can express anything and be free. But I know that under any means, I cannot let my guard down this quickly. I already learned my lesson from doing that. And yeah it didn't end so well.

"I have to go to the restroom." I stated as I climbed off of the black comforter.

"It's down the hall, fifth door to the left." Jade said, simultaneously while texting on her iPhone.

I exited the room to a completely colorful hallway. It was like stepping into one realm from another. As I was walking, I couldn't help but stare at the pictures that hung on the wall. I noticed that they all were arranged in some sort of timeline. Old to new. As I kept walking forward I saw how Jade transitioned from a little girl to the person she is now. I can tell she lost her smile along the way. But her mom and dad still kept theirs. I smiled to myself as I entered the bathroom. I could tell it was Jade's personal restroom because it was decorated the same way her room was. I stopped and looked at myself in the mirror; taking a deep hard look at myself. I looked down and turn on the faucet to wash my face.

_'You're a slut, and that's all you'll ever be.' _I hear Logan's voice say in my head.

**Flashback**

"Logan, I'm not in the mood." I said as I felt his body on top of mine. Ugh, right when I was about to fall asleep!

"Did I ask if you were?" He said as he started to take the warm comforter off of me.

I started to feel his mouth attack my neck as I rolled my eyes. I tried to push him off of me but he was heavier, way heavier than me. It's shocking because he doesn't look like he weighs much, but when he's on top of you it's like being sat on by a whale. Two whales even.

"Stop struggling." he said as his mouth started to travel lower.

We never had sex before. We had never gotten the chance to. Someone would always walk in at the wrong time. Thank God for that because I really don't want to share my body with someone like this. Especially Logan.

"I'm struggling because I don't want to do this right now!" I said as I shoved him once more.

I must have shoved him in a wrong spot or something because the next thing I knew, punches and slaps were flying at my face. Something told me not to fight back, but something told me not to just lie and take it either. So I just guarded my face. Either it was tears falling down my face or blood that I felt. I don't know. Maybe it was both. After thirty seconds, which seemed like forever, he stopped. I was scared to even move a muscle just to even try to look as I heard the sound of a zipper. His right arm let go of the hold he had on my neck and I instantly knew what he was doing.

"Open your mouth." Logan said as he placed a hand of my cheek.

I don't know why I didn't listen to him. It just cost me another slap to the face.

"Open your FUCKING mouth!" he growled lowly as he forced it open with his left hand. "Get used to this now Carlos. You're a slut and that's all you'll ever be."

**End of flashback.**

"So are you just going to drown yourself in water?" I hear as I felt my heart jump out of my chest.

I turned the sink off and look in the mirror to see who was behind me. Beck was standing with a grin on is face. I couldn't help but smile too as I began to dry my face off with my shirt. "Maybe." I replied.

"Are you still thinking about him?" he asked.

"No." I lied again. "Just thinking about home. I really miss my parents."

"You have money. Why don't you just book a flight and fly to see them?"

I giggled. "It's not that easy as it seems. Were busy planning out our album and stuff. Gustavo is really strict about that stuff."

I started to adjust my hair with the tips of my fingers while looking at Beck. I never noticed it until now, but his eyes are really, really, really brown. I feel like I could look at them all day and get lost in them. They're more deeper than Logan's eyes and it's intriguing.

"You're really beautiful." Beck said as he smiled once again, making my blush. Which I hope he didn't see.

"Thanks." I reply, trying so hard not to seem desperate.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." I answer, almost coming out as a whisper.

"Will you-

**Authors Note: **Okay... that's where I'm leaving this chapter off. Sorry about the flashback thing. I'm not really good at doing flashbacks. MAJOR THANK YOU to those who reviewed. And oh yeah, if you think you hate Logan now, just wait until the next chapter. But that's all I'm going to say for now. Anywaysss..


	5. Opposite Date

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Carlos answers, almost coming out as a whisper.

"Will you please stop eye raping me? Its making me uncomfortable."

Carlos and Beck started bursting with giggles as Carlos lightly punched Beck's arm.

"You're a jerk." Carlos said through his smile. "You know for a second there, I thought you were about to ask me out on a date or something."

Beck's laugh quickly started to fade as he started fumbling with his jacket zipper. "Actually I was. I was just trying to find out how to ask you without sounding so awkward."

Carlos felt his heart flutter as the blush in his cheeks started to show. Of course Carlos was developing feelings for Beck too, but this is all coming too fast for him. And to add, he doesn't know Beck too well as he might think he does.

And the last thing Carlos wanted to do was let Beck down and/or hurt his feelings. But didn't Beck just get out of a relationship with Jade? What friend would Carlos be if he dated his friends ex-boyfriend? If Carlos said yes, it'll be awkward between him and Jade, she and Beck's friendship would be destroyed, and the whole group would break up and that's the last thing Carlos wants.

"Beck," Carlos started. He wanted to sound gentle as possible. "You're a nice guy, and I'm really starting to feel something for you. I really am-

"Than why are you about to say no?" he asked through a low sigh. It was full of disappointment and embarrassment. And Beck really shouldn't be either of those things. It made Carlos hurt even more than just seeing him like this. He really doesn't deserve it.

"It's just a really tough time for me right now. With the whole Logan thing and the Big Time Rush thing; it's a lot on my shoulders."

"I get it." Beck says, looking back up at Carlos' dark brown eyes.

Beck started to smile as he noticed how much space was in-between them. He looked further down and saw that their crotch areas were about three inches apart. He couldn't help but think about what would they be doing right now if there _were _in a relationship. He definitely would be having his way with him right here. Right now. In his ex-girlfriends bathroom. Just because he doesn't care where they do it at, as long as he does it with Carlos. He wants him. He wants all of him and that doesn't just mean his body. He wants his heart.

Carlos phone beeped in his pocket as his heart skipped a beat. He dug in his pocket to see what the ring was about until he saw the little clock at the top. It was almost time for the movies with Camille and Satan.

"Ugh, I have to go." Carlos said as he was about to exit the restroom.

"Wait," Beck said as he grabbed ahold of Carlos' arm. It was way more gentle than how Logan would grab him. It was more sincere and loving. And Carlos hasn't really felt that in a while other than with his family.

"How about we just hang out tomorrow. Just as friends. We wont do anything romantic or anything. Just the things that us friends do." Beck said with hope in his face.

"Like, an opposite date?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, like an opposite date. We'll eat crappy food from a vendor and everything."

Carlos thought to himself for a moment.

"I'd like that."

* * *

**Carlos' POV**

I stepped one foot into the mall and heard a very high pitched squeal. I didn't even have to guess to know that it was Camille's. I guess you can call it her signature thing. It wasn't annoying though. Some people would find it annoying if they didn't actually _know_ Camille or just now getting to know her. But she's all right. She's cool and down to earth.

"Camille!" I said with a smile as I hugged her. I really missed her hugs. They were one of a kind.

"I missed you so much." She said as she began to let go.

"I missed you too. We really have a lot to catch up on."

"Indeed we do." She said with a slight bounce in her step. "How was the tour?"

"The tour was amazing. I got to greet new fans, learn more about different cultures, oh yeah, and I made a new group of friends."

"Let me guess, one of their names is Jade West."

"How'd you know?" I ask surprisingly.

"Logan told me. He would _not _stop talking about you." She said as she started to hum.

Wait a second, is Logan actually here? Shouldn't he be banned from this mall too?

But I didn't say anything back. I just kept walking with her to the cinema part of the mall. Which was upstairs by the way. You have to take two different escalators to get to the cinema floor. I used to dread taking them, but since I have been living in LA for some time, I learned to get used to them.

"You know you have to talk to him sooner or later." Camille continued as she looked at me.

"He doesn't deserve to be talked to. Who cheats on me more than five times with my own brother? MY BROTHER! Do you know what Logan told me afterwards? He told me that while he was with him, he was thinking of me. What kind of a lame wannabe excuse is that? And now Javi is calling me excessively and leaving me voicemails. Ugh I hate everything!" I ranted.

I know I have to lower my voice because we were getting fairly close to the cinema floor. And if the devil in disguise is here, I don't want to risk the chance of him hearing me. Wait, what am I talking about? We're not in a relationship anymore. So I guess now it doesn't really matter if he hears me or not. Camille, and apparently everyone in the Palm Woods new about him cheating on me, but they didn't know anything about the physical abuse. I guess I'm just too scared to tell anyone that part.

And to add, when we were dating, he would never hurt me in public. Only just behind closed doors. But now I'm stronger. Way stronger than I've been before. Emotionally that is. And somewhat physically. Never really cared to work out or exercise.

"But, Carlos, he's your brother. And blood is way thicker than water. I'm not saying you should forgive him, I'm just saying that you should at least talk to him. I hate to see siblings break apart."

And with that, we arrived at the cinema floor. And immediately I saw him, holding a blue and white cineraria flower in his left hand. Not the one that looks like bush weeds, but the ones that looks like a rose. It's my favorite type of flower. He also got me one when we had our first date. But it soon died. Just like our _'relationship.'_

Is this one of his ways of trying to make things right between us? Because if it is, he is going to have to do a whole lot more than just get me my favorite flower.

"Come on," Camille pulled at my arm. "This movie will be fun. Trust me."

I rolled my eyes as she pulled me closer and closer to the entrance of the movie. The lights started to grow dark as I heard various sounds of movies coming out of different rooms.

"I brought this for you." Logan whispered in my ear as he stuck out the flower.

I slowly reached for it and grabbed it with my fingers as I started to feel its pedals. This flower brings back so many good memories.

"You know, I thought I was going to die if Jade ever got ahold of me." Logan giggled silently.

I stopped when we finally reached the room our movie was showing in. It was some zombie movie, which I like, but really isn't like Camille. Maybe she had a change of heart for them over the two years.

"I was actually praying for it to happen." I lie as I finally reply to Logan.

**Authors Note: **OK, HUGE THANK YOU TO BrittSmiles4BTR. I absolutely love your long reviews! They keep me wanting to write more and more, so thank you! :) You are the best. As for the other reviewers, too! Like Rozi, Guest, and a person by Logan. I love you all. :)


	6. Trusting Issues

**Authors Note: **So I owe a major thank you to all the ones who reviewed. Without you all, I wouldn't be writing these chapters. I know that sounds really sappy, but that's how I feel, ya know? You all really make me happy and I know I can come to you guys for anything. So I bring you this next chapter.

I don't know if anyone has noticed, but I have been updating really frequently lately. I guess it's the mass amount of time I have on my hands or something. But at the same time, it's a good thing, because I'm not willing to let the BTR fandom die! Not just yet. So here you guys go.

* * *

**Carlos' POV**

We were halfway in the movie when even I had to close my eyes because the scene was getting too gore. I don't know what's wrong with me. I usually love those types of scenes. It would be the best part of the movie. Maybe it's just me, but I really didn't have any interest in this movie. It was just boobs, zombies, and gore. It really didn't have any background to it. Absolutely no detail on the zombies like how did they get there, or how did this happen. Wait, what am I talking about? I usually don't care about the background or the detail. So why am I so bothered. But on the other hand, Camille, who was sitting in-between me and Logan, looked like she was enjoying the movie. So I guess that's good for her. Maybe me and Camille switched brains or something. I don't know.

"Hey, I gotta go to the restroom. Make sure no one takes my seat, okay?" Camille said to me as she quickly got up from her spot.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could tell that Logan was watching me like the stalker he is. What for, I don't know. But I'm really getting aggravating. I sighed as I tried to keep focus on the movie. This girl, who just had to be wearing absolutely no clothes at all, was getting her chest eaten out of by the zombie. The zombie looked incredibly fake, but I guess their almost good acting can make up for it.

"It looks to me like you not enjoying the movie? Why?" I hear Logan say from two seats away. I just rolled my eyes and kept looking at the big screen.

Before I knew it, he had switched seats, and was now closer to me than I'd ever let him be anymore. But I know I just have to ignore it. I cant show him any emotion at all.

"Come on, Litos. You still cant be mad at me for cheating, can you?" he says against my left ear.

"What?!" I scream whispered. I couldn't help it. It seemed like my mouth had gained a mind of its own. "You cant possibly think that I wont be mad at you, especially after what all you did. And another thing, don't ever call me Litos again. You don't have to right to anymore."

I could literally feel the blood boiling underneath my skin. Oh my god, why is he getting to me like this. I should learn how to control myself. I don't want myself getting to the point where I have a mental breakdown. But knowing Logan, the Satan-like person he is, he would be the main person who would drive me to that point.

"Looks like you guys are getting comfortable." I hear Camille whisper as she took what was supposed to be Logan's seat.

"Come with me." Logan said quickly as he grabbed my arm. I would pull away from him, but I don't want to make a scene and wind up embarrassing myself.

He pulled my arm roughly all the way out the movie theater. It was hard enough to make bruises that would probably last all my life. He dragged me all the way down the stairs, clearly not waisting any time on the escalators. When we arrived back to the first floor we took a sharp exit out of the side of the hallway, leading us to the second parking lot this big ass mall has.

"What is your problem?" Logan asked as he let go of my arm.

"What do you mean _'what is your problem?'" _I yelled, completely outraged. "You seriously can't pretend like everything is fine between us."

"I'm trying to make things right. What else do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, Logan." I said as I started to walk away from him.

"DO NOT WALK AWAY FROM ME!"

But I refused to listen. He never listens to me so why should I listen to him? I knew going to this movie thing would be a bad idea. I don't know how I let Camille convince me to. God. Why am I so easy?

"I SAID DONT WALK AWAY FROM ME!" I heard again.

And before I knew it, I was being shoved to the ground. I tried to guide my fall with my hands but they were too slow. My body collided with the ground faster than anything could react. I instantly felt a massive ache in my head. It hurt more than just a usual headache or migraine. It more physical than that. Physical. I guess I can say that. I watched as the silhouette started to hover over me. I'm guessing it's Logan, but I'm not sure. My vision was too blurred to make out the rest of him.

"You're bleeding." I heard a guy say as I instantly knew that it wasn't Logan. But the voice is familiar though.

I tried to speak, but my mouth didn't form any words. It just couldn't process what I wanted it to. I just hate how-

* * *

**No POV  
-Time Skip, Midnight**

Carlos shifted violently in Beck's bed. It was pitch black in the room and he had a massive headache that five bottles of Tylenol couldn't even cure. He groaned loudly, the pain spreading through every inch of his upper body. This was the moment that Carlos actually felt like dying. This pain was unbearable. He felt like gripping at his hair and pulling it out, but he knew that would only make it worse.

"Hey, hey baby, don't worry, I'm here.?" Carlos heard as he groaned once more.

He started to feel soft fingers on his forehead. It calmed his nervousness down a little, but still did nothing for the pain.

"Don't worry. I'm here for you, okay?" Beck whispered as he kissed Carlos' forehead.

"Beck," Carlos groaned painfully. "It hurts so bad."

Honestly, Carlos didn't know what happened, or how he got here, but he's glad to have someone like Beck to be there for him at this moment.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Okay, I know this chapter isn't really at its best, and I know that I can do much better. It's just because I'm at my moms job at the bank and it's super boring! OMG REALLY?! We're literally in a freaking skyscraper in the middle of NY and you think that this place would be like what you see in Community, or The Office. But NO! It's totally the opposite.

So I wrote a little something to cure the boredom. I really shouldn't call this a chapter because, well, I don't know. I just hope you like it, that's all. Maybe I'll delete this and re-write it or something. But Anywaysss.


	7. The Big Bang (Part I)

#BangPart1 for all of the Twitter fans who love to tweet Fanfiction stories. I'll follow you if I see you. :) I'm trying to get more in touch with other tweeters.

* * *

**Carlos' POV**

"Carlos. Carlos, are you okay?" I hear as I was coming out of my slumber.

My eyes shot open as I thought I started to feel an earthquake, when in reality it was just Beck shaking me to wake up. I guess things are exaggerated when you are in your sleepy state of mind. I groaned loudly, my body needing one more hour of sleep. But it knows it has to be productive for todays activities. I started to take in my surroundings, noticing that I wasn't in my bed, nor my bedroom probably not in the same apartment. I assume that I'm in Beck's room judging by the multiple pictures of him hanging on the wall. And the fact that he's kneeling down beside me proves me even more correct. I guess this is cool. I never been in his house before. I groaned as I started to sit up in the bed as I felt a little of the headache I had from last night return. It wasn't nearly as bad as it was last night but it still hurts.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered, rubbing my forehead.

My iPhone started to ring its text tone in my pocket. To be honest, I really don't care for whoever is texting me right now. All I want to do right now is take a Tylenol, Advil, or anything that will cure a headache and makes me go back to sleep. But I refuse to be conceited. I dug in my pocket for the rectangular device as I felt it ring and vibrate once more. My eyes clenched a little as I brought it close to my face. I brought my hand to my eyes as I started to rub them. Hopefully they can adjust to the light quickly so I can read what's on this screen.

_Missed Call from Kendall Knight (10)_

_Missed Call & Voicemail from Mama Knight (20)_

_Missed Call from Katie Knight (12)_

_Missed Call & Voicemail from James Diamond (45)_

_Text Message from Brother/Traitor: _Hey, I'm gonna b in LA really soon. Me & my roommate are going on a trip to see the sights. Even tho I already been he hasn't. I rlly want to c u. I really am sorry.

_Text Message from James Diamond: _Carlos where the hell are you? You have us all, especially me worried. Mama Knight wants to put out a missing persons report but they say it's too soon. Call us!

_Text Message from Kendall Knight: _Carlos this isn't like u. CALL US.

_Text Message from Cat Valentine: _Hey, Carlos. I thought I saw you last night but it turned out to be another short raven haired Latin teen. I tried to get a picture but he said he had to go. :(

The only person who possibly would ever make me smile at this moment is Cat. She makes you smile even when your having the worst of days. The list of notifications from other people went on and on. But right now, I don't really care about any of those. I know it's selfish, but with this headache, and an absence of memory about what happened last night makes it even more difficult to care. I know I should, but I just don't. I flicked my screen upwards as I immediately pressed the moon icon with the circle around it.

_Do Not Disturb Mode: On. _I pressed the power button while I sat the phone next to my leg.

"Who was texting you?" I hear Beck ask from beside me.

"Who isn't texting and calling me." I said with annoyance.

The annoyance wasn't because of him, it was because I absolutely don't remember what happened last night; and it was really bugging me. All I remember is Camille taking me somewhere. I sighed. There was a few seconds of brief silence before I decided to speak. I think what I said might have sounded a bit harsh to him. And I know he really doesn't deserve it. He's just looking out for me.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "It's just I don't remember what happened last night and this headache is getting on my nerves and- I'm just sorry."

"It's fine," he said as he started to stand up from beside of the bed. I watched as he brushed off his jeans; around the knee area. "I know how you feel."

I've heard that many times from different people when I was on tour. And sometimes it would make me think if they really did know how you feel or if they are just saying that. But something tells me that Beck really does know how I feel. With another shot of hoping to get my memory back, I decided to ask.

"How did I get here?" I ask, hoping that he would trigger something in me that will make me remember something. Anything.

"I brought you here." he says. "I found you outside the mall, on the ground in the parking lot. Good thing I found you first before the paparazzi or crazy fans could, right?"

The mall. What happened at the mall? Now I remember that's where Camille was taking me to. Actually, she was taking me out to the movies. And then just like that, everything started to come back to me in a flash. I must have been total of twelve seconds tops. Oh my god. Camille. Than Logan. LOGAN THAT ASSHOLE! Now I remember everything. It was cold outside. Logan and I were arguing and he had pushed me to the ground. I hit my head on one of those yellow things that is in parking spaces. I think I passed out for a few and that's where I think Beck found me.

"OH MY GOD HOW LONG WAS I OUT THERE?!" I shouted alarmed.

"Judging by how cold you were, I'm guessing forty minutes?"

FORTY MINUTES?! I promise to God if I ever see Logan I will tear his head from his entire body! What did he want me to do? Freeze to death? Oh yeah, that is a great damn way by showing someone you really love them. Douchebag.

"Beck you think you can take me home?" I ask, quickly getting up from the bed and searching for my shoes. I tried to ignore my headache the best that I could every time I would bend down. I felt my legs grow numb and weak and I thought I couldn't stand any longer. But I forced myself to anyways. I guess it's because Logan left me in the cold for ALMOST A FREAKING HOUR.

"Carlos, are you sure? Moving so quickly like this isn't really healthy for you. Especially since it's only been a few hours."

I know he is still only trying to look out for me. But this really isn't the time.

"Beck, please. Just do this for me, okay?"

He looked at me, and I could tell that he was debating with himself. If he says know, I think I would just walk myself all the way to Western LA if I have to. Dramatic as it sounds, I would. Okay, maybe I would take a cab but still!

**Time Skip- The Palm Woods.**

"Are you sure you don't want me to go in with you?" Beck asked, looking at me.

I looked back at him and as sappy as it sounds, I told him everything would be alright with my eyes. Yeah, that sounded really sappy. I guess that can be counted as another lie I've told this year because it is absolutely _**not** _going to be alright.

"I'm fine." I lied, just as I thought I was going to. I smiled fake-ly as I angrily stepped out of Beck's car, my smile quickly fading away. The thought of murdering Logan is getting the best of me.

I walked fastly inside the cool indoors of The Palm Woods. I was searching every inch I saw in my view for Logan. I sighed angrily, knowing that this was the time that he would usually go into the lobby for his _'alone time'_ in which he absolutely does nothing! I didn't bother taking the elevator knowing that it would be too slow, so I decided to take the stairs all the way to 2J. And by that time I was more angrier than I was before.

A little voice kept telling me to calm down, and that I was better than this. But again, like always, a stubborn voice just has to overpower the little voice. And it feels like the overpowering voice, no matter what bad advice it always gives me, seems to control me. And to add, once you get a fiery Latino pissed off, it's hard to get him calm again.

When I arrived to the door of 2J, I instantly went in. Surprisingly it was unlocked. Well I guess it would be if one of your closest friends hadn't returned late at night.

"Carlos!" I heard as I instantly caught Logan's attention first.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I screamed as I started to attack Logan. Punching, kicking, scratching, anything I could do to hurt him as best as I could.

I don't even care if this moment comes to bite me back in the ass. Not at the moment I don't. The satisfaction of Logan not getting to hit me back was getting the best of me, an I couldn't stop. I just tried to hit harder and harder. Maybe it is all the stuff that's bottled up inside me coming out. I really couldn't make out much of anything from the people behind me expect for a bunch of _"no's" and "Carlos, stop!"_

And finally, after what seemed like a total of five seconds even though I knew it was way longer, I felt James pry me off of him. I still tried to hit him even though he was out of my reach.

"CARLOS WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Logan shouted as she lifted himself up from the ground.

"WHAT YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HIT ME BACK THIS TIME?!" I shouted back, clearly trying to over-shout him.

"CARLOS, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" James yelled against me.

"SAINT LOGAN OVER HERE LEFT ME OUT IN THE COLD FOR FORTY-FIVE MINUTES LAST NIGHT AFTER HE GOT UPSET AND PUSHED ME TO THE GROUND!"

"I DID NOTHING LIKE THAT TO YOU, YOU CRAZY ASSHOLE!"

"HEY!" Mama Knight shouted. "WATCH THE LANGUAGE! Carlos, I'm glad you're okay but go for a walk or something. Logan you go into another room."

Is she kidding me?

"WHAT! WHY DO I HAVE TO LEAVE? HE SHOULD BE THE ONE-

"GO! NOW!" she shouted back.

I shoved myself out of James' hold and left angrily out the door.

**No POV**

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH HIM. I'VE TRIED TO APOLOGIZE, BRING HIM FLOWERS, EVERYTHING UNDER THE SUN TO MAKE IT UP TO HIM AND HE DOES THIS TO ME. I'VE HAD IT. EITHER HE GOES OR I GO!"

"Logan calm down please. Shouting isn't good for anyone right now." Kendall said.

"NO, KENDALL! I MEAN IT. HE COMES IN HERE ATTACKING ME AFTER I'M WORRIED SICK ABOUT HIM! HE GOES... OR I GO. FINAL DEAL."

And with that, Logan stormed into his and Kendall's shared room.

"Do you really think he means that?" Katie said from behind James.

"Judging by how he never says anything he doesn't mean before, I'm thinking yes." Kendall said, rubbing his temples.

"Do you guys really think Carlos should leave?" Mama Knight asked.

Everyone looked at her in shock. They would think that Mama Knight would be the last person to question something about this. Usually, she will try to settle things which will benefit both people. But when it comes to people moving in or out of the house, technically she has no say. This is the boys' apartment by rules of Gustavo and she is only the guardian of them. She can only watch their actions and make sure they don't get into too much trouble.

But if, if three or more of the boys agree on something that involves the apartment, it is out of her hands.

"Well, Carlos did go and attack Logan for no reason. And he did make up that story about the cold thing." Kendall said.

"Are you serious?" Katie asked. "You think he's making this up? Did any of you catch what he said? He said '_hit him back this time.' _What if he isn't lying? What if Logan was abusing him and we didn't even know about it? You guys don't know for sure." Katie finished, getting upset that they would automatically believe Logan first.

"Katie, if Logan was abusing Carlos, we would be the first to know. Carlos could never hide something like this from us. I think his brain is just tired from the tour."

"I'll pack his things." James spoke.

"James!" Katie said shocked. "You're the closest one out of all of us to Carlos. You two even had a thing back in Minnesota! You cant possibly be serious!"

"I'm sorry Katie. I'm just not buying it." James said as he left for Carlos' room.

"I'll get the suitcases ready." Kendall said, following James.

"KENDALL! Come on! Mom tell them to stop!"

"I'm sorry sweety, it's just out of my control." Mama Knight said as she put a hand on Katie's right shoulder.

**#BangBangPartOne**


	8. The Big Bang (Part II)

**Carlos' POV**

I have come to realize that I've messed up. I really shouldn't have acted so...badly in front of the people I love. Exception of Logan of course. I shouldn't have cursed in front of Katie. I shouldn't have cursed in front of anyone. I shouldn't have cursed at all. Gosh, if this guilt wave wasn't hitting me so hard I probably would be still storming the hallways. But alas, here I am right in front of the door of 2J fiddling with my fingers debating with myself whether I should enter or not. I don't know what time they expect me to come back. I just hope that this isn't too soon to where everyone is still in an uproar. And when I mean 'everyone' I mean Logan.

I sighed as my hand came in contact with the doorknob. I hope they can forgive me for earlier. Do I apologize for it? Yes. Am I sorry for it? No. Not entirely. I twisted the knob and pushed the door slightly. I listened closely to hear if anything was still going on. Judging by the sound of silence, I'm guessing that everything is okay. I pushed the door with more ease, taking my chance and stepping inside quickly. After I was in, I closed the door. I started to walk towards the kitchen where I heard a little whispering. I saw Kendall, Satan, James, Mama Knight, and Katie sitting at the bar whispering to another. There were bags standing right behind them and... wait-

Those are my bags!

"What's going on?" I asked, getting their attention. They jumped with a shocked expression on their faces.

"Carlos," James said. "You're here."

"Yeah, I know." I said. "Why are my suitcases right there?" I ask. All of a sudden, an uneasy feeling crept throughout my entire body.

"Well, Los," Kendall started. "We were thinking that maybe it would be best if you'd... reside somewhere else for a while. You know, give your brain some rest and space from all of us. It's only just for a little while" he finished.

Are you serious? Give my brain some rest and space? What's wrong with him? Did Logan say something to him to make him say this to me? Kendall would never ever agree to something like this. Neither would James. I want to know how Logan convinced them to turn on me like this.

"Um," I started. I couldn't find the right words to say. "So you're all, um, kicking me out?"

"No!" James said quickly as he stood up from his stool. "It's not like that. Carlos we love you but we just think you need a little space."

I tried to bite my bottom lip to keep from crying but it just didn't seem to work. I literally feel like my heart is breaking in multiple little pieces from all of this. This is way too much for me, or anyone else to handle. I remember that we all were supposed to have a 'brothers bond' where we can talk to each other about anything. No matter what the situation was. I know that I didn't tell them about Logan being abusive and all but that was different. I trusted Kendall and James with all of my heart. Kendall would be the wise one I would always go to for advice and James would be the one I could always be able to tell secrets to and know that he will keep it; no matter what the situation.

But I guess I had this all wrong. I guess I have everything wrong. Why am I so stupid!? Papi always told me to trust no one but myself and God. But I have to be the stubborn one and not listen to anything anyone tells me. And now it is all backfiring on me.

"Carlos, are you okay?" Ms. Knight asked me.

I felt a warm tear fall from my eyes. I blinked them multiple times trying to get them clear as I started walking towards my already packed suitcases. I grabbed them, not looking any one of them in the eyes as I started walking towards the door.

"Tell Gustavo that he can start looking for another member now. I don't think I'll be ready to sing for a while." I say.

"Carlos, no, please don't do this." Kendall tried to reason.

"No, Kendall. You all are right. I obviously need space and rest from everything. And I cant do that if I still have to go to the studio for restless hours doing nothing but singing the same repetitive lines over and over again so..."

I didn't mean anything I just said. I love recording in the studio for countless hours rehearsing the same lines over and over again. It is probably the only thing that keeps me sane at some certain points in time. I love the music we make and I would choose that over any other activity in the world if I had to.

And before anyone could say anything else, I was out of the door with three extremely packed suitcases. I don't know where I was going, but I know I have to make up my mind quickly. I don't want anyone around here to see me leaving and assuming every other worse thing under the sun. Usually in moments like this, I would call my brother and leave it to him to make things better, but clearly that's not going to work.

I have to settle for something quick and fast.

* * *

**No POV**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SO YOU DECIDED TO GIVE HIM A BREAK?!" Gustavo shouted at the three of them.

Anyone who has ever met Gustavo knows that he would yell for everything. Even the things that weren't really serious or things that would have no relevancy to the subject at all. They, including the boys, knew that. But this time, they knew that this kind of yelling coming from Gustavo was different. It wasn't like one of his _'I'm yelling because you messed up but this could all be fixed in the end' _kind of shouts. This was far more dissimilar.

"We figured after he attacked Logan that he needed a-

"YOU CANT JUST ASSUME THAT HE ATTACKED LOGAN FOR ABSOLUTELY NO REASON, KENDALL! THERE IS ALWAYS A BACKSTORY!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Logan asked in offense.

Logan tried everything in the best of his abilities to show confusion. He knew he had to put up his best poker face in order to hide the smile he had just been dying to let out. This was all apart of his plan. This was his plan to get Carlos back and this plan was slowly falling into action.

Gustavo violently rose from his chair. He slammed his fists on the desk so hard that it could've broke. This was one of the only times that Kendall was terrified of Gustavo. After thinking that he had had Rocque under his control, he quickly assured himself that he was clearly mistaken.

"I MEAN, LOGAN, THAT SOMETHING ISNT ADDING UP WITH YOUR STORY! YOU'RE SAYING CARLOS RODE WITH YOU BACK HOME AND HE WENT TO BED AND FELL ASLEEP."

"Well that's what happened! Believe it or not!" Logan said as his voice started to raise.

Deciding not to argue anymore with Logan, Gustavo finally thought that it was best if he lowered his voice and sat back down. With both of his hands, he started to rub his temples. His throat was starting to get hoarse with all of the yelling. Kelly had reminded him numerous times to keep his voice calm sometimes. But anyone who knows Gustavo knows that he doesn't listen to anyone. He's stubborn.

"I will give you all ten days to find out where Carlos is, or else."

"Or else what?" James tempted to ask. Although with the nervousness in his voice, he knows he shouldn't have.

"YOU'LL SEE IF HE ISNT BACK HERE IN TEN DAYS! NOW THANKS TO THAT, YOU HAVE NINE DAYS! NOW GO BEFORE I MAKE IT EIGHT!"

* * *

**Authors note: **UGH! I'm so upset, but simultaneously I'm happy. I WROTE WAY MUCH MORE AFTER THE PART GUSTAVO YELLS ABOUT SHORTENING THE DAYS, BUT THEN FF DIDNT SAVE IT! IT WAS GOOD TOO! THE ONLY DAMN THING IT SAVED WAS THE TEXT MESSAGES I'VE WRITTEN FROM CAT! **UGH! But Anywayss...**

IT WAS ALSO WRITTEN WITH SUSPENSE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER BUT OH WELL. **I guess this calls for a _Bang Bang (Part III) _**

Speaking of Bang Bang, that song came out late last night and I have been listening to it nonstop!


	9. Let Me Blow Ya Mind

**Authors Note:** Okay, I'm giving myself a new start, and that starts by making myself another username. It's not my real name, but I heard it from somewhere and I thought it sounded cool. I don't know what I'm going to start new, but... I dunno. I'm just blabbering. I just feel like I'm doing the same ol' thing, ya know? That's why I made this story. I always make the same story based on the same theme, so I decided to do something different other than cheating. Anyway, on to the story.

* * *

**No POV**

_Text Message from Cat Valentine:_ Why don't you ask to stay with Beck, Andre, or Robbie? I'm sure they'll be glad to have u stay with them for a while :)

I had been texting Cat since the time I left the Palm Woods. I don't know why, but almost immediately after I received a text from her wanting know how my day was, I felt the unusual feeling of needing to tell her everything that happened today. It's a strange feeling and I don't know why I feel such a trust bond going on between us. It just happened. It's the same situation with how I felt with Kendall, James, and Satan. I know that no one can replace those guys-with the exception of Logan- but with the way things are going now, I'm kind of uncertain. It's like a battle between groups whom I've grown insanely close to.

To be absolutely honest, I don't feel like myself anymore. I feel completely devastated. That cheery, bubbly, lighthearted heart of mine seems to be filling with emotional stress and depression. I might be exaggerating a little, but I'm pretty sure that how I feel inside is along those words.

So here I am now, in some motel called Motorola Inn. It looks like one of those usual motels that you would see in those horror and suspense movies where people would always get murdered. It's creepy for me to be, but it's the only place I could find. I know I could use the money Gustavo put in my savings account, but I refuse to use any of the money I've earned from Big Time Rush. If I do use it, it would make them able to locate me. They will look at the last transaction and find me, and right now I don't want to be bothered. Well it's not like there looking for me anyway, right? Because not one of them cares about little ol' Carlos. Logan has them all blinded and now they think that I'm the crazy bad one! And I'm not! He is! So now I have to

Oh yeah, Cat.

_'Because I don't really know them that well. Wouldn't it b weird if I just asked to stay with them out of the blue?' _I sent the message to her.

And after a few seconds, she replied quickly. Just as I thought she would.

_Text Message from Cat Valentine: Oh well I think u will b mad with me for a while :(_

My curiosity started to build as I immediately started to text her back. My heart was pounding and racing like never before. And it seemed like forever since she replied- even though in reality it was twenty-two seconds tops. I was about to read the screen, when the door was being pounded on from what sounded like ten guys. And all of a sudden, the light were out. I couldn't see a thing and my heart seemed to rise in my throat. I started to race towards the top of the motel bed and snuggled underneath the covers, which really is a bad idea because I have have heard all of the rumors about how the people would do... certain sexual activities here.

The pounding started to get even louder. With my hands, I tried to shuffle around the bed to look for my iPhone. The louder the bang on the door, the quickly I started to search for it.

"Carlos!" a voice behind the door shouted.

It spooked me a little that it was kind of similar to one of the voices I know. My right hand found my phone as I quickly used it as a flashlight. Instead of answering, I used it to look for a weapon. But sadly, there was nothing in the room that I saw that could be used for one. Well unless you count the remote to the TV. I sighed as I walked closely to the door.

"Carlos, it's Beck. Open up!" he shouted from behind the door.

I let out a sigh of relief as I made my way to unlock the door. I started to open it slowly, since the door didn't have a peephole. But the door busted wide open as I was grabbed by the top of my shoulders with soaking wet hands.

"AH!" I screamed as I automatically aimed for the throat.

I'm not sure if it exactly is Beck, because for one it's dark and I cant exactly see. And two, it looks a little bit _too _tall for it to be him. And again with another loud bang, the lights were back on. As soon as I saw the hair, I knew it was really Beck.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I shouted out at him as he started coughing.

I admit, I could have said something else to someone who've I just punched in the throat.

"IT'S STORMING AND RAINING OUT THERE!" He yelled as he took a deep breath of air.

I rolled my eyes as I kicked the door shut behind me, not even caring about the rain coming in with him. I lightly grabbed him by the shoulders to help him up but the leather jacket he was wearing was making it difficult. But still I managed to.

"How did you know where I was?" I ask as I lead him towards the bed.

"Cat texted me." he says. "I came here to get you."

"Get me for what?" I say as I start to walk towards the bathroom. Hopefully someone could be courteous enough to leave a towel or something.

"To come home with me. You're not staying here. Not in this dump."

"Beck," I started as I got the towel from the bathroom. "You cant just show up here in the middle of the night. Especially in the pouring rain. Why didn't you do this in the morning?"

I wrapped the red towel around him, trying to dry him off as quickly as possible. I know that there was going to be a huge wet spot on my bed but that beats that wet spot that's usually here. That was inappropriate, I know. I haven't had an inappropriate thought in a while. Wait, am I seriously thinking about this right now? I cannot believe myself.

"I didn't want you to sleep alone." Beck says, making my heart, what's let of it, melt.

I leaned, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I really should have thought about doing that. I don't know, it was kind of an impulse thing. I was kid of nervous because he didn't do anything afterwards except blush. That's a good thing right? I should know, I've done it plenty of times; I'm sure.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm just-so stupid." I say looking down at my fingers in the mist of the awkwardness.

"Hey, you're not stupid. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Beck said as he grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. "You're the best, brightest, most attractive person I've met. You're beautiful on the inside and out." he finished.

I really think Beck has some magic ability to make people fall for his charm. Even though how much I try to compel myself to resist, I just cant. I haven't felt anything like this. This is way far beyond what I have felt with Logan or James. This is far more indescribable. Yet, I watched as he looked into my eyes and started to lean in, and I felt myself leaning in too. And then finally. The moment that my body had been longing forever. Our lips connected. An electricity-like feeling started to surge throughout my entire body.

This time, it was way stronger than all of my past relationships combined. It was so strong that I thought my whole internal organs were going to burst. I'm being a little overdramatic, I know. But I'm just trying to describe how I feel. And I don't know if it is my hormones or what, but I want more. I want so much more than just to kiss Beck. I want... everything of him. It's sappy sounding, like all the others of my thoughts but how else can I explain it? It's mind blowing.

_No sex! _A part of my brain shouted to me.

Of course we weren't going to have sex. It's waaaaayyyyy too early for that step. Especially at a time like this.

And before I knew it, a sound of thunder came roaring from the sky with enough force to knock the power out, in which it did. The sound of rain became more audible to me as I separated from Beck. I was a little bit out of breath, but I seem to regain in a matter of seconds.

Like before it was completely dark. I'm not scared this time because I know that someone is in here with me which makes me feel safe and secure.

"I guess this is the time where we stay above the covers and go the sleep?" I say, crawling and feeling towards the top of the bed.

"Or, we could have mind blowing sex and be married forever." he replies, sarcasm obvious in his voice.

I couldn't help but to giggle a little bit. "I'll think about it."

I started to use my arms as a pillow; not trusting the ones they have here due to their reputation. I felt Beck crawl beside me and he started to lean in closer towards my body.

"Goodnight." He says, his breath light on the back of my neck.

"Night." I mumbled, drifting into a deep slee-...

* * *

**Authors Note: **Okay so I've been thinking, do you guys want a peek of the chapter I have already in store for you guys? I promise you it's going to be filled with suspense, and a PINCH of sadness. **REVIEW **and say if you want me to.

Also, I've been thinking that the way you all have been reviewing, I might get **over 40 REVIEWS! That's more than I have ever received since my story PROBLEM! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOU'RE LONG REVIEWS! THEY MAKE MY DAY! anywaysss :)**


	10. In Love & War

**Carlos' POV**

Unusually, I woke up with a dark, cloudy gloominess coming through the window with tan arms wrapped softly around my torso. I quickly knew it was Beck, but something was just irritating me to just turn around and make sure. For another reason, I feel like Beck is a soft sleeper and that in result of me moving around, it would wake him. I know that at some moment I would have to move to get ready for today, but in complete honesty I don't want to move. I want to stay in this position with his arms around me and let this day go to waste. I want to remain in this embrace-like position forever.

At the start of my ankle, I started to feel a little tingle as it started to shift upwards towards my leg. My eves widen as a quickly turn my head towards Beck's direction. And sadly, he is still asleep; which only means one thing. I shouted as I quickly jumped away from the bed, and even more sadly out of Beck's warm hold.

I frantically start to rub my leg and shaking the parts of clothing that I am wearing. I cringe at the sight of a darkish brown bug fly from my leg. It was medium in size, but not large enough to look too harmful.

I look upwards to the bed to see Beck unsurprisingly awake with a smile on his face

"What?" I ask in a rude tone.

"You're just so adorable." he says as he giggles to himself.

I'm too annoyed to blush. Instead I just roll my eyes agitatedly and started to look for my shoes. I wore black vans, which didn't do any good for me now because it blends in with the floor.

"What are you doing?" Beck ask as he sits up in the bed.

"Looking for my shoes."

"Did you try your feet?"

I quickly blow his question off as I remain searching for my pair of black vans. I already tried looking beside the bed, in the restroom, and in the closet which is way too small for anybody's liking. I practically searched the entire motel room. After minutes of looking and angrily grunting I decided to give up. I hate to start my morning off with a bad beginning. It ruins my entire day and then I just get angry thinking about the bad day I'm having. And lets just say it doesn't do anyone any good. I sigh and take a seat back onto the bed. With one last attempt of looking, I looked down at my feet. And annoyingly, they were there the whole time just like Beck said they would be.

"I told you." Beck said through his sleepy grin.

"Can we just go?" I ask, tilting my head back trying not to let this ruin my day.

"Sure." Beck said as he started to remove himself from the bed. "But first, we need to talk."

"About what?" I ask, looking at him as he starts to sit by my side.

"Last night. The kiss. Does that make us official or something? I'm just asking. The last thing I want is to put any pressure on you."

I blink a couple of times in remembrance of last night. We did kiss. I can still feel his warm lips on mine by the thought of it. The kiss made my body feel like it was lit on fire. He made me feel like I was the only boy that he would ever dare to kiss in his entire life. That is just how passionate I felt it was. It was like none other I've had before. The kiss made me feel so-alive. If there were any other word other than 'kiss' that's more affectionate-sounding, I would use it.

But I knew that there had to be an obstacle. There always is. No matter how good something seems to come your way, there always has to be that little thing that keeps it from getting to you. And that obstacles name is Jade. I try to forget about her but I just cant.

"Beck, for now I think that we should just take things slow. There's so much going on and I don't want you in the middle of anything. Just if anything happens."

"Anything like Logan?" Beck asks.

"Especially Logan. I hope you understand that I really, really do like you." I say as I put my hand on his leg.

"Yeah, I understand." he replies.

My sadly forgotten phone starts to ring in my pocket as I take my attention away from Beck. I felt around in my pocket for it as it continued to ring its usual text tone. At this time, it would be Cat wishing me a good morning or something but surprisingly I wasn't. I hadn't received a text nor call from her. But instead, it was James. My eyes adjusted to the bright screen as I started to read his message.

_James Diamond_: Can we talk or meet up later? I have something 2 say.

"It's James. He wants to meet up." I said.

"Well I guess we should get going then before it gets to late. It looks like it's going to rain again." he said as he began to get his keys.

* * *

"So how've you been?" James asked me as we continuously watched the rain fall through the windshield of his car.

Beck had graciously driven me all the way to Palm Woods almost immediately after I received the text from James. To be honest, a really big part of me was still upset about him being part, not the whole, reason of me being kicked out. But I knew that I couldn't stay mad at James for long. If it was anybody else, like Kendall or Logan, I would've refused without even a response. But since me and James had...history, we got way closer and I cant just throw all of that away.

So here we are now. We're both sitting in James' car in the Palm Woods parking lot listening to the sound of thunder and heavy rainfall.

"Since last night, terrible." I admit. "I slept in a motel and found a bug crawling up my leg. Do you know how disgusting that is?" I ask, knowing I'm being completely overdramatic.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." he replied.

"Do you really?"

"No."

After two brief seconds we starting laughing. And it was just like that; it seemed like nothing ever happened. It was like me being kicked out never happened. It was like how they all thought I was lying never happened. Of course I could forget that moment, but it will never be forgotten. It stills hurts that they think I would be lying to them about how Logan left me.

"Carlos, I'm sorry." James said as he looked towards me.

"For what?"

"Not believing in you when I should have. Not being there for you when I should have. And the list can go on and on." He said as he grabbed my hand.

Usually when he would grab my hand, I would always feel comfort and warmth that he will always be there for me. Especially as a boyfriend. But this time it felt nothing like that. The warmth and comfort was there, but it didn't feel like how it felt when we were in a relationship. If felt like we were brothers. And probably even more deeper than that. It's a really foreign feeling between us.

"It's okay." I just said as I smiled.

"When you were fighting with Logan, you said '_hit you back this time.' _What did you mean?"

I started to feel my heart sink as I heard his question. I know that I cant lie myself out of this one, but still I try to. And in my head I just cant come up with a reasonable lie to say no. I know that I shouldn't protect Logan, but something in my just does. I don't know if I still have feelings for him or not; if that's the case. Sometimes I try to ask myself if I still love him or not but I'm just not sure. There's moments when I get so distracted by the kind gestures he has done that sometimes those thoughts overpower the ones that make him the bad guy, in which he is.

I try to speak, but nothing comes out.

"Carlos," James said warningly. "Did Logan ever hurt you when you two were dating?"

I cant look at him. No matter how hard I want to break, I cant. I have to stay strong because that's what I've taught myself when I was on tour.

"CARLOS ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION! DID HE OR DID HE NOT HIT YOU?!" James yelled as he banged his fist on the dashboard, scaring me a little.

I close my eyes from the tears that were starting to build and sat further back in my seat. Still, I couldn't force myself to say yes. I know I cant keep hiding this forever, I just don't want anything to happen to anyone.

"He hurt you didn't he?" James asked more softer. "I'll fucking kill him!"

"James, no!" I say as I try to stop him, instantly regretting talking to him.

I open my door to stop him and immediately the rain hits me. I seriously thought it was hailing for how hard the rain was falling. It sort of made it hard to breathe, which blurred my vision a little.

"JAMES, I PROMISE TO GOD IF YOU DONT COME BACK I'M NEVER TALKING TO YOU AGAIN!" I shout through the rain. It sounded less childish I my head.

I know that it didn't go unheard because the heavy footsteps I heard started to stop; and then return. I would try to chase after him but I cant see much due to the heavy rain. I know that I should get back in the car because now I cant breathe at all, but I have to know that he wont do anything stupid. And before I knew it, James was back in my sight. Approaching me that will even make a mugger nervous.

"Only because I love you I will not say anything!" he shouted over the rain as he pulled me into a brotherly hug. "I cant believe I was so stupid not to believe you! I'm so sorry, Los."

It's a great thing it's raining because I really don't want to let him know that I was crying. I broke the promise I made to myself about not crying, and for some reason; it felt okay.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Sorry or the long chapter. Some of you like long chapters though, so I guess there is no need for the apology, right? Anyway.. I love you all and make sure you **review! **


	11. My Everything

**Authors Note: **Thank you guys so much for the great reviews! I seriously love you all and this story wouldn't even get close to complete if it seriously wasn't for you guys/girls! Special thanks again to BrittSmiles4BTR. I have to admit, I was stalking story for a little bit and I stop reading mid chapter because I didn't want to get hooked. Especially so early in the morning.

It was at two AM when I published the chapter _In Love & War _so I was way too tired to make edits and corrections. But now, I bring you another chapter you all will like that's full of suspense. And it's kind of lengthy! But here is,_ My Everything._

I think you all will like this one.

* * *

**No POV**

After the moment he had with Carlos, James Diamond took his time slowly returning to 2J. Other than his cold, draggy, soaking wet clothes he was wearing, the heat of his anger seemed to warm him up. He needed some time to think about his future actions. Violent images of him hurting Logan vividly came into his head. Briefly before the thoughts of Logan hurting Carlos. James softly pressed the up button on the elevator. He tapped his foot as his breath started hitching. And just when he thought that it couldn't come any longer, the elevator buzzer softly beeped notifying him of its arrival. The doors opened as James entered quickly. He pressed the '_shut doors_' button as quickly as he could, followed by the second floor button. But as it started to ascend, James pushed _emergency stop._

The elevator came to a holt as James stepped to the back of the elevator and dropped to his knees. He let out a heavy breath as tears decided to flow from his eyes. He couldn't believe that he let Logan get away with hurting Carlos. He hurt his friend, his ex boyfriend, most of all his brother.

Carlos must have felt so helpless. All the banging he heard in Carlos and Logan's shared room he heard, he ignored. He thought that they were just playing around. Well that's what Logan said to him when he would ask about the noise the next morning. Carlos probably must have felt like the only way out must have been suicide.

Logan lied right in his face. And now, karma is going to bite him in the ass.

James quickly stood up and pressed the button with a big gold round two. He brought his hands to his face as he wiped the tears away quickly. The elevator beeped softly again as it resumed its ascend.

As the elevator opened, James quickly walked to 2J and opened the door. He wanted to get out of the wet clothes as soon as he could. The feeling of wet cotton was making him itchy.

"Jesus, James, it looks like you tried to drown yourself." Logan tried to joke as James walked through the door.

Logan was lying on the Nickelodeon colored couch watching an episode of CSI: Miami. It was his favorite show to watch on rainy days like this. James rolled his eyes as he started to head for his room. Now that Carlos was gone, James finally had a room all to himself. He had to admit, it did get a little lonely without Carlos sharing the room with him.

"Dude, what the hell is your problem?" Logan asked as James was almost about to close his door.

James' anger got the best of him as he turned around briskly.

"Get up." James demanded as he roughly grabbed Logan's arm.

Logan really didn't know what was happening. In Logan's mind, it happened in a matter of two seconds while in reality, it took twenty to drag Logan to his room. Still by his wrist, James shut the door behind him and locked it with the arm that was free. He threw Logan against the nearest wall, while grabbing both or his arms at the same time; pinning him.

"Dude, what the hell is your problem?!" Logan asked. Honestly, Logan thought that James was about to kiss him.

"Carlos. Told me. Everything." James said, anger completely showing through his eyes.

"I told you, he's making it up! I never left hi-

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT YOU LEAVING HIM IN THE COLD, LOGAN! This is about you. You hurting Carlos. And the only damn reason I'm not pounding your fucking face in right now is because he told me not to."

"James, he's making it up. You cant believe his bullsh-

"I SAW THE FUCKING BRUISES LOGAN!" James yelled as the grip on Logan's wrists tightened.

"James, you're hurting me." Fear was shining from Logan as he started to picture his death.

"What? You hurt Carlos. I'm just showing you how it feels."

James let go of Logan's wrists as Logan dropped to the floor. The blood started to circulate through his pale hands as he gripped them tight. James had squeezed his wrists so tight that not only did he make the color go away, but he also made an appearing bruise.

"I don't want you to talk to Carlos ever again. I don't want you to see him, text him, call him, or whatever the hell you want to do to talk to him." James warned. "And if Carlos tells me that this is not the only time you've hurt him-

James couldn't complete his sentence as tears started to descend down his face. He wanted to cry. And a little part of him wanted to die a little. But he will absolutely not show his weakness in front of Logan. If he did, Logan wouldn't take him seriously.

"If I ever find out you did more than hurt him, you're fucking dead, Mitchell."

* * *

Beck kissed butterfly kisses all the way down Carlos' neck, and all Carlos' could seem to do is moan. He didn't have enough control to say no or stop. He just let Beck take control of what he wanted to do. He was a moaning mess. And Beck loved every sound of it.

Honestly, Carlos didn't know how any of this started. One second, Carlos was lying in the guest room of Beck's home, watching television. Beck came in asking if Carlos was okay, and gave him a kiss, on the cheek, goodnight and then it kind of took its start there.

"Beck, what are we doing?" Carlos forced himself to ask.

Beck's hands started to feel on Carlos' sides as he threw his head back in pleasure.

"Well, you're moaning for some reason. And I'm just lying next to you watching TV."

Carlos' eyes widened as he started to take in his surroundings. He looked beside himself, noticing that Beck was fully dressed in his regular yellow and black plaid shirt. He must have started to fall asleep. It must've all been a dream. A sweet, hot, intense dream.

Subtlety, he tried to feel around himself to see if his pants were still dry. The thought of him coming in his jeans was all too embarrassing to think of. Especially when he is right next to the person he was dreaming about.

After slyly checking if he was dry, **{a/n: sounds immature, I know, but just try to ignore it please. :) Haha.} **he turned on his side, to look directly at Beck. Beck turned his attention from the TV to look at Carlos.

"Beck, can I ask you something?" Carlos asked, looking into Beck's dark brown eyes.

"Yeah, sure."

"How do you know if you really love someone?"

Beck eyes started to roam elsewhere as he started to think to himself before quickly looking back at Carlos.

"Well, you'll feel a very strong attraction feeling towards them. You'll feel like you would do anything for that person, no matter how good or bad. It's kind of like ho I feel about you. Your heart will usually tell you if you love someone instead of your mind. Trust me, I made that mistake before plenty of times." Beck said.

"Was one of those mistakes Jade?"

"No," Beck said quickly. "I was in love with Jade. And I knew she was in love with me. That was my first serious relationship."

"Why did you two break up?" Carlos asked. He knew that he was bothering Beck with all of these bombarding questions, but he just felt curious.

"It's personal." Beck said as he started to sit upwards in the bed so his back would be resting on the headboard.

"Oh." Carlos only said.

Carlos knew that Beck didn't intend to do this, but now he felt like he could never compete with Jade. How could someone ever compete with your first love?

"But hey, I said we _were _in love. Now I only have eyes for one person now. And that persons name is Carlos Garcia."

Before Carlos could control it, he pressed his lips against Beck's soft ones. And it didn't take too long for them to have an all-out make out session. Both of them felt the electricity surge through their body. Intimately, between them, it felt like major fireworks. And it felt amazing. Beck started to grab a fistful of Carlos' hair as he intensified the kiss, making it more deeper and passionate.

"Beck, wait." Carlos said, sadly breaking the intimate session they were in the middle having. Also gasping for air. "If were going to be in a relationship, I want to take it slow. I want to hold off giving you...my everything until I know I'm ready."

Beck smiled at the use of Carlos saying 'my everything.' "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"What I'm saying is, I don't want to be in a relationship. Not this quickly. I want to know that you're truly not saying these things because you feel sorry for me."

"Carlos, I would never, ever say those things to you if I felt sorry for you. I would never lead you on like that." Beck said as he kissed Carlos' forehead.

Beck looked deep into Carlos' light brown orbs. He really wanted to let Carlos know that this is for real. Beck really did love him and he wanted Carlos to feel that. He knew that Carlos loves him too but he's just too afraid to admit it._ Maybe it's the thought of him betraying Jade, or maybe he still has feelings for Logan is what's holding him back'. _Beck thought.

Carlos phone started to ring his now annoying text ringtone in his pocket. He really wanted to throw his phone out of the window for ruining this special moment, but an iPhone 5 Gold doesn't come cheap nowadays. So instead, he sighed as he fished his phone out of his pocket and started to read.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Ooo, mystery text. Who do you think it is, huh? It could be anyyyybody. But since I love you all, I'm going to give you a hint that's clearly going to tell you who it is.

_Baby, I love the way you make me feel, I love it. I love it. _Okay if you didn't get that hint, you're just going to have to find out next chapter! :) Haha.

**I don't know why, but my goal was to make this chapter everyones favorite chapter**. I tried to fill it with love and angst and hurt. Did I do a good job? I hope I pleased you all with this chapter. I wasn't in the mood to do a sad one so I just wrote another love-filled one. But I have to warn you, the next chapter isn't going to be so happy.

Not happy at all.

I think everyone wants to see Logan's ass kicked, right? I'll work on that. ;) It's coming soon, sooner than you think. But not sooner than you might think you think. Does that make sense? Haha. Anyways...


	12. I, Deception-ist

**Authors Note: **Wow guys. Thank you so much for sticking with this story. You all are the best followers I ever had! Hopefully by this chapter I will achieve a new record for myself. And that is the most reviews on a story I've ever written. Thank you guys and girls so much.

Like I said, this chapter wasn't going to be too happy, so I hope you are prepared for...something. Haha. Did you get the hint I used? I quoted a song, which was The Way by Ariana Grande, who plays Cat Valentine. I don't know why I insisted on giving you all a hint. I'm trying so hard to build more suspense but I just want to tell you everything! Ugh! Haha. But anyways...

**Next Chapter: **Be My Baby

* * *

James and Logan carefully kept their distances from each other, trying not to piss either one of them off. James would forget Carlos' words in a instant if Logan even spoke to him, or even hears him mention Carlos' name. Though James couldn't help but think about Carlos the entire time. He honestly blamed himself for not seeing the signs. He was so gullible to believe Logan's lies; which made him even better at lying. Everyone believed them. He ran his hand through his hair, thinking about how all the times Carlos would come home late, spend extra time in the studio for copious amounts of hours, and somehow 'mysteriously' wake up with a bloody nose. James was Carlos' best friend and more, and he still couldn't believe he could let something like this pass him by. He felt like such an asshole.

An hour after James had threatened Logan, Mama Knight and everyone else had walked through the door with grocery bags in their hands and wet with the rain that was still pouring outside. James rushed to Kendall's side as soon as he saw him struggling.

"We brought fruit for tonight's dinner!" Mama Knight announced as she walked through the door.

"What is the fruit for?" James asked as he took a bag from Kendall's hand.

"I'm making a fruit cake tonight. It has blueberries, strawberries, raspberries, and every other berry known to man."

They all sat the groceries down at the bar in the kitchen. James turned to see Katie walking though the door, too busy with her phone to help with the groceries. Mama K forced her to come with them or else she would take away her phone until she returned. She was still upset with Carlos leaving that she never cared to talked to anyone much until he came back.

"Hey, Katie." James greeted with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey, James. Is Carlos in his room? Oh wait, he doesn't have a room since you kicked him out." Katie said, whilst never looking up from her phone. "Call me when dinner's ready."

With that, she went in her room and locked her door. All that James could do was sigh. If she only knew.

"Looks like someone's still upset about Carlos." Kendall says while unpacking the bags.

"Could you blame her? You kicked him out in less than forty seconds. Carlos was the joy in her life and you all kind of took that away." Mama Knight said.

"Yeah. And now we have to find him in seven days. James have you talked to Carlos lately?" Kendall asked.

"Nope." James lied. "He hasn't answered my phone calls, texts, voicemails or anything."

"Well that's a bummer. Maybe Logan has heard something from him?"

James stopped what he was doing to give Kendall a serious look.

"I highly doubt that." James said as he rolled his eyes.

Just then, Logan and Kendall's shared door opened. James didn't look, even though his back was turned he knew it was Logan and he was still pissed as hell. He started to clench his fists hard. He knew that he needed to keep his mouth shut for the sake of Carlos.

"Ooh La La. Where are you going?" Mama K asked.

"I have a date with Camille tonight. Do you like the outfit?" Logan asked as he spun around.

He wore a smooth black leather jacket with a dark blue V-neck underneath. Black skinny jeans with black and white striped vans. He also wore a classy black role to top the whole outfit off.

"A date with Camille? But it's raining? Will you even be home for dinner?" Mama Knight asked, full of concern.

Logan rolled his eyes playfully as he started to fix his collar.

"Yes, a date with Camille, we're staying inside the PalmWoods, and yes I will definitely be home for dinner."

"Wow, Logan. Not even two days after Carlos is gone and you're already making dates." James said, still with his back turned towards Logan.

"Well I cant grieve forever right? And plus it wasn't even three days after you and Carlos broke up when you started to have a crush on his cousin." Logan fired back.

"Well at least that doesn't beat cheating on him with his own brother. More than five times!" James said back, anger coursing through his veins with immense speed.

Logan just scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't need this." Was all Logan said before he left.

Kendall and Mama K stood still in the midst of the awkwardness as they tried to think about what just happened before them.

"So..." Kendall started, trying to break the silence. "What was that all about?

* * *

Immediately after Carlos had a received a text message from Cat, he started to get dressed and head to her house. She sent him a text saying she had a 'surprise' for him that he would really like to see. Honestly, Beck really didn't want Carlos to go anywhere. It was late at night and Carlos insisted on walking. He felt like he needed some time alone to think about some things. Or just to clear his mind, either one. Of course the streets of Los Angeles was fully crowded with people, no matter storm or rain, but it didn't mean that it still wasn't dangerous. If something ever were to happen, if Carlos were ever to scream, people would ignore it simply because that's what they hear everyday. If one person on the street is loud, another person will be louder just so the person that they are talking to can hear them. Than it's a chain. It goes from person to person, and soon enough everyone on the street is shouting.

Well, it is Los Angeles. But at least it's not New York.

Carlos had taken the umbrella that Beck had given to him and promised that he would text him once he arrived at Cat's house. He felt pretty good that he had made it halfway there in less than an hour. And that's just by walking. He always liked to look at the pretty lights either coming from billboard signs, street lights, building signs and other things. It kept him pretty occupied, and for him it wastes some time.

In the midst of looking around at the sights, he bumped into someone. That someone nearly knocking him over.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I should have watched where I was-

Carlos looked up and noticed that it was him, the winter to his beautifully bright summer, but the blistering sun to his fun day in the snow; Logan.

"Just the person who I was looking for." Logan said with a grin.

Carlos rolled his eyes. Something told him to turn around but he knew he could never get past him. Not now that Logan had seen him.

"So you were going to look on the streets of LA looking for me? Out of the millions that walk the street? Especially in rain? Carlos asked.

"Why not? Los, I have to talk to you. Privately."

"We are private."

"Carlos, we're in public. There is something I have to say."

"Well then say it!"

Then, Logan had taken Carlos' hand, the one that wasn't already holding the umbrella. Carlos wanted to immediately pull away, but that would cause the umbrella to fall which would get him wet, causing to get Carlos' phone wet, and Carlos cant live without his phone. Not literally speaking.

Logan started to pull him into the nearest alleyway. Carlos looked up to see what it was covered with since not any rain was pouring down, but it was too dark to see. The next thing Carlos knew, Logan had pushed him onto the brick wall. Which was probably just a building, but it still kind of hurt to him.

"Logan, I got to be somewhere! What are you dooo-

Was all Carlos said when he felt Logan's lips crash against his and his warm hands starting to roam in his pants. Carlos was too stunned to move back. He was too stunned to do anything. Not even move his eyes.

Logan's hands moved more towards Carlos' ass as he started to grab. Carlos' breath stopped for two seconds before he could actually breath again.

"Remember when I made you feel like this? I know you love it. Why don't you love me?Why cant you see that I love you, Carlos?" Logan whispered, breaking the kiss. Hands still roaming.

"Because you're crazy!" Carlos said as he pushed Logan back, finally gaining control of his mind.

"I'm crazy for you."

"No, Logan. You need help. You're psychotic, chaotic, and every over word that ends with otic. You don't love me. You just want someone to let your anger out on when you get upset!" Carlos said.

Logan came closer to Carlos, touching him on his arm and giving him chills. But not in a good way.

"You still love me. I can feel it." Logan said as he tried to lean in for another kiss.

"Stop!" Carlos warned, but Logan still continued his actions. "Get away from me!" Carlos shouted as he punched Logan across the face.

The action was quickly returned, making Carlos fall to the ground and also bloodying his nose.

He felt the heavy weight of Logan quickly top him. Carlos covered his face, protecting himself from the punches that was about to happen. But Logan did something else. He punched him in the stomach, making Carlos' protection fall. The Latino started coughing. He felt his throat close in. He felt his chest hurt more than it ever did in his life. And he felt that starting to shut down to. Logan's punches continued as Carlos' started to lose consciousness. He tried to hard to stay...awake but he just couldn't. His whole body was going numb and his brain started to shut down.

Logan punched Carlos' face hard, one last time. But that was enough to put him out.

Carlos's head fell to the ground as he lost all consciousness.

**Authors Note: **Like I said, this chapter wasn't going to be too happy, so I hope you are prepared for...something. Haha. Did you get the hint I used? I quoted a song, which was The Way by Ariana Grande, who plays Cat Valentine. I don't know why I insisted on giving you all a hint. I'm trying so hard to build more suspense but I just want to tell you guys everything! Ugh! The complications I have. Lol. But anyways...

**Next Chapter: **Be My Baby


	13. Be My Baby

**Authors Note: (Special Chapter) **Okay so by me writing this chapter, I have to change the story's rating from T to M. You'll see why.

* * *

**Be My Baby - Ariana Grande**

I used Be My Baby by Ariana for the beginning of this chapter {and the title} because it really describes the relationship between Beck and Carlos. Just in general. I don't want to use the term _desperate, _but it seems like I have to. Beck is desperate to win Carlos' heart. Anything that he has to do, he will do it. Beck wants Carlos' to feel his love that he has for him. And selfishly, he wants Carlos to only have eyes for him.

**Find A Way - SafetySuit**

I used this song for a particular part in this chapter {you'll see when you read it ;)} because I feel like it really enhances the intimacy and love between the two. If you have heard the song before, you will know what I am talking about. If you haven't, you can listen to it simultaneously while reading the part if you want to. :)

Anywaysss...enough of my blabbering, here is the chapter I think almost everyone has been waiting for.

* * *

**No POV**

Carlos started to come back into consciousness as he felt a wet push on his face. He tried to ignore it, and potentially try to fall back asleep, but it happened again; And again and again. Another annoying wet push to one of his cheeks. He finally decided to open his eyes, thinking it might be Kendall or James playing a prank on him. But he was dead wrong. It wasn't James, nor Kendall.

Matter of fact, it wasn't even a human.

A big Dalmatian was hovering over Carlos' face, steady licking his cheeks to get him to wake up. He jolted up fast and started to take in his surroundings. he noticed that he was in an alley. Or one of those spaces in between buildings that usually involve dumpsters, trash bags, and useless boxers. He started t sit up also notice that he was laying on multiple fully-loaded, heavy duty black trash bags. He quickly stood up, slightly scaring the medium sized Dalmatian. He tried hard to remember what had happened to him that made him end up here, but nothing came to him. Did he get drunk? No, he doesn't even drink. Well at least not much. Maybe someone drugged him? But wait, he hadn't even gone anywhere to even be drugged.

"Sorry if I scared you, little buddy." Carlos said to the wide eyed dog.

The spotted dog just licked his hand in return. Carlos' smiled as he petted the dog with his other hand that was available. And just then, he heard door open, and someone appear to the side of the door.

"Miko, where have you been." A guy said as he started to fully come outside the door.

Carlos slowly backed away from the dog.

"I'm sorry. He tends to get out of the shop sometimes to look through peoples trash." The person said as he stood beside the dog proudly.

"It's fine, really." Carlos responded.

"I'm Dak, and this Miko." Dak said as he offered his hand to shake.

Carlos took it and looked back at the dog.

"Yeah, we've met." Carlos smiled. "I'm Carlos."

"It's nice to meet you."

* * *

"Cat, is Carlos with you?" Beck asked her through his phone, full of anticipation.

Carlos hadn't come back last night and he had been going crazy.

"No, why?" Cat's high pitched voice said.

"He hadn't come home last night. I've been calling his phone, text him, and he hadn't answered yet. What happened when he was at your house?"

"What happened with who?" Cat asked, obviously forgetting the topic.

Beck rolled his eyes.

"Carlos!" Beck reminded.

"Oh yeah, him. Carlos was never at my house. He never came." she said.

With one hand, Beck grabbed a fistful of his own hair in frustration.

"What do you mean he never came?"

"He never showed up. I called him to make sure he was still coming but he never answered."

Beck sighed as he pushed the hairs away from his face.

"Alright, Cat. Thanks."

"Bye." Cat said in her usual 'bye' tone.

Just as he ended the phone call, he heard the front door open from downstairs and quickly close. He dashed hurriedly down, seeing the Latino starting to head for the stairs. Beck's heart felt like it fluttered at the sight of him. But something looked very off about him. He seemed like one of those depressed people you see on those commercials on TV.

"Carlos, where the hell were you?" Beck asked full of concern.

Beck grabbed Carlos and pulled him into a hug. He put his hand on Carlos' head, as it descended to his lower back and start to move in small circles. Carlos didn't say anything. He didn't even move, which worried Beck deeply. He put his firm hands on both of Carlos' shoulders and started to push him away slightly. His mouth dropped a little as he noticed several, but not extreme, bruises on Carlos' face.

"What happened?" Beck asked.

Carlos sighed as his eyes started to wander elsewhere before meeting Beck's.

"I ran into Logan while I was walking to Cat's. He pulled me into an alley and things got a little physical." Carlos explained, leaving out major details.

"How physical?"

"Beck, I really need to just get some rest." Carlos said as he pushed past Beck and walked up the stairs.

"Carlos!"

The raven rolled his eyes and went into the guest bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He plopped himself onto the bed, realizing it was a bad idea when his body started to hurt. Logan had hit him in certain places that would be sore for a while. He closed his eyes as he let his sore body rest.

But then, he heard the door open. He sighed again, for the thousandth time.

"Carlos, get up!" he heard Beck say.

But Carlos didn't move a muscle. He let Beck's words fly over him carelessly.

He felt a strong pull on his sore leg, which was probably going to be even more sore by the end of the night. Carlos' got up from the bed with a jolt as his anger started increasing.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Carlos yelled looking Beck dead in the face.

"MY PROBLEM IS THAT YOU ARE NOT TELLING ANYONE WHAT'S HAPPENING BETWEEN YOU AND LOGAN. YOU NEED TO TELL SOMEONE."

"I ALREADY DID!" Carlos argued.

"OH AND LET ME GUESS, YOU TOLD THAT PERSON NOT TO TELL ANYONE. OH YEAH THAT DOES A LOT, DOESNT IT!

"WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT ME SO MUCH!?"

"BECAUSE I LOV- CARE ABOUT YOU, OKAY? I JUST DO!"

"WELL STOP CARING ABOUT ME THEN."

"Yeah, and what if I cant?" Beck finally said softly; almost a whisper.

Before Beck could process, Carlos lips crashed upon his. Even if Beck was to stunned to do anything, Carlos' lips still moved against his. And after seconds of realizing what he had been doing, Carlos pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry." Carlos apologized. "I was acting like a complete asshole and I know that you don't deserve-

Carlos words were stopped when Beck's lips connected to his own. He pushed Carlos softly back towards the bed. The Latino moved his own lips in an instant as his back connected with the bed.

Beck disconnected the kiss for a moment, panting slightly.

"I love you so much." Beck said looking Carlos mesmerizingly in the eyes, his face inches away from Carlos'.

"I love you too." Carlos responded.

Beck then started to attack Carlos' neck as the shorter one lowered his head for more exposure. He looked up at the ceiling as if he could see the universe and anything beyond. Carlos was in utter bliss. And if he was in bliss just by Beck on his neck, he couldn't even imagine how he would feel if they took it the next step.

Usually Carlos' mind would be telling him to stop, but unusually it wasn't happening this time. It was if it was telling him that he could go ahead. Of course his body was saying yes. Carlos had a lot of release that he just needed to get out. {No pun intended.}

Uncontrollably with his hands, Carlos started to take off his own shirt. He felt Beck's body ease off a little on his as he did the same, and went back to work. Beck wanted to show had badly he loved him and now finally he could get his chance.

Beck's lips start to move lower, kissing where his chest was near. His breath soon starts to hover over Carlos' tan nipple before licking at it and starting to kiss lower. Carlos' breath hitched as Beck's tongue started to pool in Carlos' navel.

"Beck." Carlos moaned as his fingers wandered in the slightly taller ones hair.

Carlos felt Beck's fingers touch the waistband of his dark grey jogging pants. He looked at Carlos' for approval and proceeded with he seen Carlos nod. He slowly licked at the happy trail that was slightly growing on Carlos as he pulled his pants off completely.

While kissing and licking Carlos lower region, he started to take of his own pants, as well as boxers which left him completely exposed, as well as Carlos.

"Beck, please." Carlos moaned.

(Little time skip)

With every strong, but yet soft thrust, Carlos felt like an astronaut on his way to space. The feeling he was feeling was so euphoric. This moment was far more unexplainable than his time with Logan. Which was sweet before he wasn't turned into a major asshole, but it couldn't even compete with this moment. Carlos' lifts his legs more from Beck's waist to his shoulders to give him more access. And it felt even better.

Carlos' mind was absolutely blown. His whole sense of mind was shaking from the impact of Beck's thrusts. It was sensational.

Beck couldn't concentrate on anything more other than Carlos' moaning. It turned him on even more and it made him even harder, if that was even possible. But right now, at this moment, it seemed like anything was possible.

Finally, Carlos, who still felt like an astronaut and probably the best one there was, felt himself slowly coming into space. It was amazing how deep down inside, this was the most exiting part for him. This hadn't happened in so long that he felt like he could do this forever now. As long as it was with Beck. He knew that the Canadian was close too when his thrusts started to become more firm. Carlos tilted his head back more onto the pillows as he swore he could see the stars. He just needed a little boost. And it felt like Beck read his mind because once he hit his sweet spot, Carlos finally blasted into space.

The spaceship rocked so strong that he felt like he was about to blow right past space and probably into another galaxy, but he knew he didn't have any fuel left. But he was glad. He was glad that he got to do this with the one he truly loved. Even though it might seem early for them to approach the stars this early, time seems and is irrelevant to them.

"I love you so much." Beck said as his sweaty forehead was connected to Carlos'.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Okayyyy. So um... yeah... Sorry if you weren't ready for this chapter. Did you like it though?

And trust me, all of your questions **WILL **be answered in the next chapter which I am going to begin writing after I publish this. Trust me. **_I mean ALL OF THEM! :)_ **

About that chapter I was talking about with the intensity and all that; it's coming. Soon. And the preview I have for you guys is ready to but I just have to make some edits. Edits here and there and when Carlos is about to k-... See, I cant tell you, but I want you all to be ready for what is about to come. I cant wait for you all to read it.

Anywaysssss. Love you all!

Oh yeah, and before I forget, it you want a spoiler or anything like that, you can ask me on my brother's tumblr which is **tyfridaytonextfriday. **You don't have to join Tumblr to ask. :) Just hit the Ask button! :)


	14. Carlos Garcia, the New Mariah Carey

**Carlos' POV**

Oh. My. Gosh. That felt so amazing. I literally felt like was laying on a thousand clouds. I still do feel that way, but it's like this electric feeling in which I cannot explain. I know that electricity and clouds have nothing to do with each other- not unless your talking about thunderstorms in which that would be bad because why would I be laying on a thunderstorm cloud? Wouldn't I get electrocuted? Wait, I am thinking too hard. Seriously. Lets just go back to the astronaut thing. I know that no one has ever taken me to space like that before. I don't know why, but now I feel like a little child that's afraid to say anything dirty. It just happened and I cant control it.

So here we are now. In the guest bed, tangled in each others bodies like vines underneath the sheets. His arms are tightly wrapped around my body, as mine around his. The only clothing we bothered to put on was our shirts. We were to lazy to put on anything else.

"Carlos?" I hear Beck as me.

"Yeah?" I respond, looking up at him.

"Does this mean we're dating now?"

Does he seriously have to ask me this question? I just gave my all to him and said 'I love you' fifty million times.

"Of course." I say with a smile.

His lips touch my forehead for a quick second before it rests on the pillow behind him again.

"I love you so much."

"Do you love me enough to get me a glass of something?" I ask with wide eyes, hoping for a yes.

"What do you want?"

"Anything. I'm just really thirsty."

"Well anything for you. Diva."

He starts to get up from the bed, exposing his bare bottom as he stood up. I have to admit, it really did turn me on but I have to keep in mind that we cant go for round two. Not today at least. I'm still a little...sore from our earlier activity.

I sigh as he starts to leave, already missing his presence. Which I really hate because I hate to be too clingy. I think about what to do for a moment while he's away and instantly remember something. I get up from the bed and start to search for my pants. When I found them, I reached for the left pocket digging out my most prized possession. Which was obviously my iPhone. I treat it better than I treat life. No dramatics going on there. It's a fact.

I sit on the corner of the bed as I unlock my phone and hit the dialer pad button and instantly key in a phone number. When I hear the tone starting to ring, I put my boxers on with my other free hand.

"Hi!" I hear, a high pitch voice sounding in my ear. "Where are you Beck is looking his mind looking for you. Plus, I called you like, a thousand times last night and you didn't come! I also-

"I know, Cat. And I'm sorry." I smile. "I'm at Beck's and I'm safe and sound. Anyway, what was that surprise you had for me?" I ask.

"Um..." She slurs. "I cant tell you over the phone."

"Why not?" I whined."

I see the door open as Beck emerged with a glass of maybe sprite? I mouthed a thank you to him as I continued my conversation with Cat.

"Look, you're just going to have to come to my house to find out."

I groaned as I took a sip of my drink. It was sprite, just like I thought.

"Fine. I'll be there."

"Alright. Bye!" She said in her usual bye tone as she hung up.

"Was that Cat?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, she still wants me to go over to her house for something."

"Oh, okay. Well then I guess we better get going then."

"We?" I questioned.

"Carlos, I'm not letting you go alone. You know what happened last time." Beck said as he started to put on more clothes.

I see him starting to put on his shoes as I plopped backwards onto the bed. Many thoughts started to fill my head in on last night. Questions like what did Logan do to me after I passed out, and questions like _what if he raped me? _started to come in. I don't really think he raped me because if he did, a certain little area of mine would be so sore. But it wasn't. But that still doesn't mean that that is out of the question.

I sighed. I will not let these thoughts ruin my day today.

"Beck?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you carry me to the car?"

* * *

After thirty minutes of driving to Cat's house, we finally made it to her front door. Honestly, I really didn't expect something big coming from her. Even the tiniest thing in the world could be even surprisingly big for her. But I guess I should see what it is. Are surprises usually good? Or are they bad?

"Hi, guys!" Cat said as she opened the door. "Come on in."

"Thanks." I said.

Her house was just like I expected it would be on the inside. Fancy, but not too fancy. As soon as you walk in, you notice the champagne coated chandelier, which matched the same color couch that it was dangling above. It had bright colors, but not the kind of bright that would get annoying if you looked at it long enough. As I was done looking around, I noticed that the whole gang was here, and they all looked uneasy. I was kind of afraid to ask what was going on, but I knew that I would have to. I sighed as I decided to risk it.

"So what's going on?" I asked.

"Um, maybe you should sit down first." Cat said, directing me to her champagne colored couch. It was pretty and soft. It reminded me of the one that we had back in 2J.

I uneasily took my seat on the coach, afraid to say anything back. I could tell by the look and Tori and Jade's faces that the surprise wasn't going to be anything good. I braced myself for whatever Cat was going to say.

"Okay," she started, laying her hand on my leg. "Remember when I told you that I bumped into a guy that looked just like you that one day?" She asked, her brown eyes wide.

"Yeah?" I said in a more question-like tone. "Where are you going with this?"

"Hey, Cat, I couldn't find the restroom upstairs. Which door did you say it was-

I heard as I looked in the direction the distinguishable voice was coming from.

"Javi?"

I couldn't believe my eyes. Why is my traitor of a 'brother' doing here in LA? Well, I do remember him texting me saying that he would be in LA very soon but I didn't think it would be _this _soon. How did she find him? Does she know him or something?

"Hey, bro, I seen you joined the party."

He can NOT be serious. He has the nerve to joke after all the stuff that he did to me?

"This is the surprise you were talking about!" I shouted at Cat.

It is hurtful to anyone to see someone like Cat be afraid. I didn't mean to yell at her but... I'm too angry to even think right now.

"I'm sorry! I saw him at the mall and invited him over and I just wanted you two to be a family again." The dyed redheaded said.

"I'm leaving." I announced as I turned around.

"See, Carlos! This is your problem! Your head is too far stuck up your ass to even listen to what anyone has to say! I apologized to you a thousand times already! Quit being a diva and just listen for once! What else do you want me to do?!" Javi shouted at me.

I turned around to look at him in complete anger.

"You think apologizing just makes everything okay? News flash, it doesn't! And maybe, if you hadn't fucked my boyfriend more than five thousand times behind my back, I would have listened. But no, you just have to always think with your dick! Try growing a brain for once!" I shouted back, not minding my explicit language.

"It's not my fault you weren't a good lay!"

And that was it for me too lose it all. I tried to race to him, tear him to pieces, but unfortunately Beck was holding me back. He wasn't even in my range and I was still swinging my fists. I heard multiple _Carlos, stop!' _coming from different people but I refused. He knows that he is in the wrong, which make me even more upset. He is my brother, and he sleeps with my boyfriend. I have seen this many times on television before, especially on shows like Jerry Springer, but I never thought I would be in one of those scenarios. I thought bro's were supposed to hoes? Isn't that the saying? Why cant I have a faithful brother?

"I'll take him to my car!" I hear Beck shout as he started to drag me outside.

As soon as we were outside, and Cat's front door was closed I shook myself out of Beck's grip and started for the car.

"I want to go home." I said with tears almost filling my eyes. This was all too much.

"I know, just let me get something from Cat first." Beck said.

"Two minutes." I said to him for his duration on how long he could be in there. "I don't want you anywhere near Javi."

"Alright." he said as he went back in.

I am so glad Cat's parents were out of town to see this happen. I haven't met them before, but this would be a bad start if they saw me this way.

* * *

**No POV**

Logan walked through the door of 2J a little late than everyone expected. His missed dinner, which he promised to attend to. His clothes were soaking wet and were dripping with every step. This definitely caught the attention of James, whom was sitting on the Nickelodeon colored couch with the rest of the family. Minus Katie, of course. He couldn't help but noticed that Logan's knuckles were bruised and had a little bit of dry blood on them.

"Hey, Logan. Where have you been? You're soaking wet. Plus you missed dinner, and why are you-" Kendall was interrupted by Logan.

"Me and Camille lost track of time. Don't worry too much about it." Logan said as he rolled his eyes.

He went inside the room that he and Kendall shared.

"I'll be back." James said before leaving after Logan.

Before Logan could close his door behind him, James entered. Ready to question Logan to the maximum.

"Where were you, really?" James asked, making sure the door was closed.

"I was with Camille, I told you that." Logan responded as he started to change clothes.

"Really? Because I called Camille and she said she hadn't seen you the whole day." James interrogated with crossed arm. "I swear to god, if you came near Carlos I will-

"Look, I wasn't near Carlos, I was near Camille! You must have called at a wrong time or something. Chill, bro. Damn." Logan said, trying to keep a straight face.

Lying couldn't get any easier for Logan.

"Alright." James said as he through his hands up in defeat.

* * *

**Carlos' POV**

Beck had severely passed the two minute mark on how long he had. How long does it take to get something? Especially from Cat? I started to exit the car, thinking irrationally from all the images wandering in my mind of Beck and Javi alone. I shut the car door as I walked to Cat's front door. It was slightly open, so I pushed on it lightly. I heard soft voices coming from the living room so I didn't open the door completely. Thank god, the front door doesn't squeak. Instead, I just listened.

"That was crazy. What happened between Carlos and his brother." I heard from a voice that sounded like Jade.

"Yeah, I know. I'm glad I was here to stop him when I could." I hear Beck say.

I truly am grateful he did, by the way.

"I bet he is too. You're a good person, Beck." Jade said. "Carlos is a lucky person to have you."

So now I know that Beck told her about our relationship while he was in there. Was that what is taking him so long?

'You had me once," I hear Beck say. "We had some great memories together."

"Oh yeah we did." Jade laughed. "Crazy ones."

"I miss those times." I hear Beck say.

It kind of breaks my heart knowing that he still has feelings for Jade and that she was his only love, and I'm the second that has to compete for that title. That's an unhealthy way to start off a relationship.

"Me too." Jade says.

"Well I better get back to him." Beck says before I start to dash back to the car.

Luckily, when I softly closed the car door, he started to come out. I watched him as he made his way towards the car as I positioned myself the way I was when he left.

"Sorry, it took a long time. I had to do something." He says as he searches for his keys that were in his pocket.

"It's fine." I sighed as I lay my head on the car window.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking at me interrogatingly.

"I'm fine." I lied.

I obviously have things to think about.


	15. If Hell Is Breaking

"Logan, I cant keep covering for you." Camille said through the phone, making Logan's blood boil even more.

After James had left, he immediately dialed Camille's number. He had to make sure that he could cover himself for a few more days until he could get James, Gustavo, or anyone else off his back. He needed more time to keep Gustavo for doing the 'or else' thing.

"Camille, we had a deal! You help locate my Carlos, and I would do that thing that you asked me to do, remember?" Logan said through clench teeth. He couldn't believe that she was going back on her deal at a time like this. Especially since he is so close to getting Carlos back.

"Logan, it's different when people are getting hurt. Especially Carlos. You know he doesn't deserve what you do to him."

Carlos never told Camille that Logan was abusing him, she kind of put two and two together. The marks on his face. His actions whenever he was around Logan, then when he was around someone else. Anyone as smart as Camille can only find that out. That's why it is so surprising to Carlos and Logan that Kendall didn't.

Camille confronted Logan about hurting the innocent boy a while back, and that's when all of this had started. They made a deal, well he kind of forced her into it. The deal was that if Camille tracked Carlos by his phone wherever he went, Logan would convince her brother's parole officer to cut him some slack. Camille did have an older brother. She didn't like to talk about him much. He was an alcoholic and a criminal. But that was before, and now his life is on track.

"Camille," Logan said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You cant back out now."

"Loges, I love you, but I cant keep doing this. I'm sorry." Camille said before she hung up the phone.

Logan cursed as he threw his phone across the room. He took a deep sigh and grabbed his hair. He kept mentally telling himself that everything was going to be okay, he could locate Carlos by himself. In a twisted way, it amazed him that he was so fascinated by Carlos, still; even after their breakup. Of course Logan knew that he would still love Carlos, but for it to go so far in this direction-it's crazy. Why does he still want him this much? It's like his body craves for Carlos when he's not around, but doesn't when he is. He cant comprehend why he is so hooked on Carlos like this. Logan just needs him so bad.

* * *

Carlos was deeply worried about Beck. Even though he was busy thinking about their future together, he couldn't help but notice that Beck's mind was on something else. Beck's eyes was on the road, but Carlos could tell that his mind was somewhere else.

"You okay?" Carlos asked with concern.

"Beck at Cat's, you called Logan your boyfriend. Twice."

If Carlos' mouth could drop to the floor, it would have. Carlos didn't even recognized he said it. He was so angry and was too busy arguing with his so-called brother that he wasn't even thinking about what was coming out of his mouth.

"Beck," Carlos started. "I am so, so, sorry. I just wasn't thinking and I was so upset. "

"It's fine." Beck said, eyes not even returning to Carlos'.

Carlos couldn't read Beck, but he could only hope he would understand. His eyes started to dart back to the window. He saw that it was getting cloudy, for the third day in a row which meant rain. That kind of weather was unusual for Los Angeles. Carlos took one more look at Beck, before thinking about their relationship for the second time. He was wondering if he could ever compete with Jade. Although him and were getting closer as friends, he couldn't help but notice that they obviously still have feelings for each other. Carlos loved Beck deeply, but what's the point when he loves you too, but also still loves his first love just as much?

A few minutes later after the utter and complete silence that was between Carlos and Beck, the pair finally arrived at Beck's house.

"Carlos, is something wrong?" Beck asked before Carlos could exit the car.

"What do you mean?"

"Between us. I know you've been thinking a lot since-that day, and I don't want anything to be wrong between us."

"No!" Carlos defended with wide eyes. "It has nothing to do with that moment! I've just been thinking about the boys, that's all."

"Do you miss them?"

"Of course. I've spent most of my life with them. I just wish for things to go back to the way they were."

Beck nodded in understandment. Carlos leaned in and kissed Beck on the lips passionately as Beck moved his lips against Carlos.

"I love you." Carlos said,

"I love you too."

* * *

The apartment phone started to ring as Mama Knight hurriedly rushed to it, picking the home phone up and pressing answer. She instantly regretted it. She knew that she always had to look at the Caller ID before answering, but oh well.

"Hello?" Mama Knight answered.

"Hi, I'm calling for Logan Mitchell." an unknown voice said.

Mama K looked around and noticed that no one was in the apartment. They all had a meeting with Gustavo. She knew by know that if Gustavo called them at this time in the afternoon that it could have been good. It must have been about Carlos.

"I'm sorry he's not here right now. May I ask who's calling?"

"My name is Erin Whitmore. I'm Mr. Mitchell's personal doctor. I've been looking in our records and I noticed that Logan hasn't came in for a refill since early January of last year."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that Logan was taking any medicine." Mama Knight said, confused.

"We sent many notifications the guardian's cell phone that it was time for a refill."

"I...never received any notifications. What is he taking? When was this prescribed?"

All of a sudden, the line had cut off. Mama Knight rose her eyebrows as she hung up the phone. What was Logan prescribed to and why wasn't he taking it? Why hasn't she received any notifications about Logan's refill?

* * *

"I'm not understanding." Kendall said as the group sat before Gustavo.

Gustavo tried to keep his cool and not yell at the boys, but he just knew they weren't trying. He needed Carlos and the paparazzi were starting to talk. Rumors of Carlos quitting Big Time Rush, getting fired from Big Time Rush, and even dead were floating in the midst. The rumors were only getting worse and it wasn't looking any good for Gustavo.

"Do you dogs think I was playing? Do you three think that I was lying when I SAID OR ELSE!" Gustavo started to shout. "Let me give it to you in a way you might understand! Your days have be lessened to two days! I want you to five me Carlos, or else!"

"Gustavo, that's not fair! We've been searching for Carlos nonstop and been worried sick about him!" Logan said.

"Yeah right." James muttered.

"What?" Logan asked with clenched eyebrows, hoping James doesn't out his secret.

"What did you say James?" Gustavo asked, right when Kelly walked through the main door to Gustavo's office.

James sighed before decided to speak again, more loudly this time for everyone to hear.

"He hurt Carlos when they were in a relationship, and he hurt him after the relationship. I've known where Carlos was for the past few days. We met up and we talked and he told me everything. I saw bruises on Carlos that was clearly from Logan." James said. "He told me that he wouldn't talk to me ever again if I told anyone, so that's why I've been silent this whole time."

"What?" Kendall asked, completely in the dark about the situation. He turned to look at Logan, who only looked at James in utter shock.

"I'm sorry, Gustavo." James apologized.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I'm just so tired to make corrections right now I just want to pass out. But I cant before saying what I have to say.

First, I would like to acknowledge that I finally reached 50 reviews! That's more reviews I have ever reached since **Problem.** Thank you guys so much!

Second, **Break Free **has been nominated for Favorite New Upcoming story by **BTR FF Awards. **I don't know when the voting starts, but I would like for you guys to vote for me! :) I'm trying not to sound selfish or rude or anything like that. I'm just so grateful. Thank you guys so much.


	16. Anaconda (Extended)

**Authors Note: I had to extend the chapter because where I left it off from sucked. **

Okay, GO **VOTE**, **VOTE**, AND **VOTE** for **Break Free **and **Problem **for the **Big Time Rush Fanfiction Awards **on **BTR FF Awards **profile. I believe the link to the forum for the voting should be up on their profile. I think. This is the first time **Problem **and **Break Free **have been nominated. Thank you so much for your support. I am absolutely grateful.

Besides that, I noticed something. I have reached a new achievement. I was looking at **BF's **review and word count and noticed that they are higher than any of my other stories. So thank you so much and you all don't know how much it means to me that you really like this story. I don't know if she is still on, but shout out to **Susuki6789 **for being my writing inspiration. Without her stories and her giving me writing advice, **Break Free **would be crap. So thank you to her also.

Also, I don't want this story to be extremely long. I think that you guys might lose hope and interest if it happens to be long, so I'm gong to wrap it up some. That special chapter with the drama, suspense and angst I had told you about **WILL **be coming, so don't worry. I promise I will work hard to give the proper ending this story needs, unlike that unexpected ending in **Problem.**

Now, for the chapter everyone wants to see.

* * *

**Logan's POV**

"Logan, is this true." Gustavo said to me, his voice surprisingly solemn for once in his life.

I know that I have to fess up and stop from the hiding but I just cant. It's either that, or I really don't want to. Though putting the blame on someone else is starting to grow more and more appealing to me, my insides are just screaming to come out and tell the truth. I cant keep putting up this façade in front of everyone thinking that I'm innocent anymore. I have no interest in doing so. I start to come out of my trance that James has bestowed me in and came back to reality.

"It's true." I admit, throat dry and hoarse.

I look down at the grown, because honestly I'm too nervous to look at the intense stares that James, Kendall, Kelly and a high chance of Gustavo are giving me.

"Wait," Kendall starts. I could tell by the way that he laughed that he was still trying to process this. "Logan has been beating Carlos for two or more years, and I haven't known about it?"

"Yes." I admit again. "I'm sorry."

Even I knew that apology was unbelievable no matter how much I wanted to mean it.

"So, those nights when I heard banging coming from your room-

"We weren't having sex. It was me...hurting Carlos." I said.

"You're such an asshole." Kendall said as he angrily got up from his seat and approached me.

Before I knew it, I was forcefully knocked out of my seat. It felt like my lungs cooperate failed to transport the oxygen through my body. I couldn't breathe, and Kendall punching my face and the area near my throat did not help at all. What was even worse was the pain. I've never in my life been punched before, or well at least nothing serious, and to be honest it really hurt. It's like getting painfully slapped with edgy rocks. Either that or Kendall's knuckles are really bony. I heard multiples of _'you asshole' _and _'you bitch' _coming from him. And God knows that only Kendall could get more upset by his own words.

Why isn't anyone helping me?

All of a sudden, either I started to die or Kendall decided to stop, but all the weight gracefully lifted off of me. It felt like heaven was finally on my body as my lungs started to do my job and the oxygen started to flow. I look up to see Freight Train, Kendall squirming in his majorly big and muscly arms trying his best to be freed.

I quickly stood, not wanting Kendall to slip loose and pounce on me again. He looks at me dead in the eyes, nothing but total and complete anger showing. With my right, I stepped closer to Kendall whom was still restrained by Freight, and slapped him straight across the face. A red mark showing where my hand came intact was starting to show. It made the situation worse, but I felt like Kendall needed it after he nearly killed me.

"Logan that's enough!" James said as he roughly grabbed ahold of my arm and took me outside the office.

He pushed me against the wall, making some of the portraits come down.

"What the hell is your problem, James?" I ask.

"WHAT THE HELL IS MY PROBLEM? WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM? FIRST, YOU ACT LIKE PHYSICALLY HURTING CARLOS IS OKAY!" James yelled towards me.

"Stop yelling at me!" I said, trying to avoid the subject of Carlos.

"OH MY GOD, LOGAN! I SWEAR IF IT WASNT FOR FUCKING CARLOS TELLING ME NOT TO FUCKING HURT YOU I WOULD KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!"

Oh. Well thank you, Carlos.

"I'm sorry." I say, but it came out more of a question. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well first, we're going to go to Carlos. You're going to fucking apologize to him! And I swear, Logan, if he doesn't accept it I will kick your ass regardless of what Carlos says." James says as Logan remains pinned by the wrists.

"Sounds like a great idea," I say. "Only if I knew where little Carlitos were."

"Well lucky for you, I do." He said as he started to pull me by my wrist.

* * *

**Carlos' POV**

I was about to slip to an unconscious state of sleep until I heard the doorbell ring. I heard Beck open his bedroom door and start to walk downstairs. I had asked Beck if I could go to sleep alone. I needed some time to myself after what happened between me and my brother and he understood gladly. I'm extremely grateful that I finally have a boyfriend who understands. With an exception of James of course.

Other than the Javi situation, I had to think about what's in store for the future between Beck and I.

The guest room opened slowly as the silhouette of three people start to come across the room. I lifted myself up to see Beck and two unlikely people standing right in the doorway. James and Satan.

"Carlos, these two wanted to see you." Beck said as he stood behind them.

"Uh," I let out. I was at a loss of words and couldn't find anything to say.

"Los," Logan started.

"Carlos!" I corrected. He does not have the right to call me that.

Does he honestly think that he can still call me Los? Only my friends call me that. Logan is nothing but a snake. A dumb, scary, Anaconda that only wants to wants to cover his ass every time he makes a single mistake and gets caught for it.

"I just wanted to say, you deserve everything that happened to you. Everything that I've done to you and everything that I will do to you." Logan said as he smiled nervously.

I blinked multiples times in registration. I know that I heard him say that to me, but his lips looked like it said something absolutely different. James nor Beck did anything so I must have misheard him.

"What did you say?" I ask, confusedly. I was hoping that it was just my mind playing some unfunny joke on me.

"I said I'm sorry for what I did to you." Logan said as raised an eyebrow. "I told everyone at the studio what I had...done to you. And I'm hoping that you could forgive me."

Forgive him? Really? Is he serious? Is he mentally sick or something because if he thinks that I could forgive him this early he is out of his mind. There is so much outrage circulating through me that I cant even form words. It makes me mad that I cant even speak, which doesn't do any good in my case. But can anyone blame me? If I wasn't shorter than him I would kick his stupid slash smart little ass. He's just like what I said. He's an Anaconda.

"Carlos, are you okay?" Beck asked me as he started to step closer towards me.

"Stop!" I said as I covered my mouth.

I didn't feel good. My stomach felt like it flipped over, or died or something. I hate this feeling so much. In a matter of seconds, I start to feel something liquid-like starting to come upwards. Immediately, I jumped off of the bed and push past the three to run for the bathroom. Even though I was down the hall, it seemed like it was a mile away or something. My legs started to get weak just as I reached the bathroom door. I let the contents that I was holding out just in time I arrived to the toilet.

"Carlos, are you okay? Are you hurting?" I heard from James and Beck as they rushed to my side.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, flushing the toilet.

As I rose from my knees, I kept my head bowed just in case I had anything leftover on my mouth. I went to the sink to wash my face off. As the cold water hit my face, I started to feel dizzy. It felt like California was having an earthquake, but I know that it's just me. I tried to speak but I couldn't. I could literally feel my legs giving away as I started to lose all consciousness.

* * *

**No POV**

"I just don't believe it." Mama Knight said as she sat at the table directly across from Katie and Kendall.

"It's true. Logan confessed in front of Me, James and Gustavo." Kendall said.

"So I was right the whole time." Katie says as she rolled her eyes. "I knew something was going on with Logan and no one believed me. Now look, it turns to bite you in the ass."

"Katie!" Mama Knight said as she looked at the fifteen year old in shock. She never really cursed much. She did usually, but not much so it took them both by surprise a little.

"What? I'm right. I was right all along while all of you thought I was wrong. Kendall you were so stupid to think that Carlos was making this up. He had been your friend longer than Logan has and the least you could have done was hear Carlos' side of the story."

"I know," Kendall said, on the verge of tears.

"And you know, the worst thing is, you were the first one to volunteer to move Carlos out." Katie said as she squinted her eyes at her brother. He tone sounded like she was interrogating him.

She pushed himself up from the table as she started to head towards her room.

"Call me when Carlos returns. Oh wait, he wont." She said as she closed her door.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Okay, GO VOTE, VOTE, AND VOTE for **Break Free** and **Problem** for the **Big Time Rush Fanfiction Awards** on **BTR FF Awards** profile. I believe the link to the forum for the voting should be up on their profile. I think. This is the first time Problem and Break Free have been nominated. Thank you so much for your support. I am absolutely grateful.

**Problem - Favorite Suspense  
Break Free - Favorite Hurt/Comfort  
Break Free - Favorite Upcoming New Story**

This is certainly far from the end of the story. But not too far. ;) More suspense is coming!


	17. Alone or Not

**Authors Note: **Sadly, I will not be continuing **Right There. **Although it is really out of my element to leave something unfinished, I just felt like the story wasn't going to-take off in a way that I wanted it to. People just wound up falling in love with **His Possessive Side, **and its sequel **His Possessive Competition **that I thought I would make something similar that people would also fall in love with but maybe have like a twist or something like that. Unfortunately, just like my story **Baby I**, it didn't turn out the way I wanted to. When I would look over all of my stories. all of the chapters in each story would seem repetitive. I didn't like it at all. Thus, taking a break from writing for a while and looking at other people's stories and their plot ideas, I decided to reinvent my writing style and plot ideas. Which lead to **Problem**. {Which seems to be one of my best stories, following behind **Break Free**} Everyone seemed to like it and that's when I instantly knew that I was doing something wrong.

Sorry for the long authors note. Lets get back to the story.

* * *

**No POV**

Kendall sat at the table all by himself. He couldn't help but realize that every word that Katie had said was true. He couldn't believe how he could believe something so quickly. Maybe it was because Logan would never tell a lie; he was too smart to do something so dangerous. Well at least that's what Logan use to say. It became so usual for Carlos to become frantic and over exaggerate situations that everyone in the house kind of gotten used to it. But how could Kendall think that Carlos would make something like this up? Kendall wasn't thinking about it at the time, but now that question really hit him hard.

The blonde felt like crying. He felt like throwing himself off the nearest roof. How could he be so dumb, so blind. Logan fooled them all and it hurt Kendall heart drastically that something so serious like this could fly over his head.

"Kendall, sweetie," Mama Knight said as she walked into the kitchen, coming from her bedroom. "Are you okay?" she asked as she pulled out a chair from the bar and sat.

"No, I'm not!" Kendall said sternly. "I cant believe that Logan fooled me. He was hurting Carlos and I didn't even know. James even knew about it! What kind of friend keeps something like that from his friend?"

"Didn't Carlos tell James not to tell anyone?" she asked as she flipped her hair.

"Yeah, but I would still tell someone."

"Kendall," she started, "Have you ever thought how you would feel if you were in Carlos' shoes? I bet he must have felt so alone."

_Alone or not_, Kendall thought, _I still would have told someone. Or maybe that is me just being stubborn._

"I know it doesn't help, but it hurts me that I didn't know either." The redhead said. "I'm the mom! I'm supposed to be in charge and know everything that goes on, but I didn't. It makes me wonder what else I don't know about that's going on around here."

"Yeah, yeah. Join the club." Kendall rolled his eyes.

She sighed before continuing to speak. She knew that Kendall was just upset. It takes time for him to think rationally after something even slight dramatic happens. It's only natural for him. He got it from his dad, who used to do the same thing. Even though Kendall doesn't remember him, they have blatant similarities.

"Honey, today I got a call from the doctor. He was looking for Logan but everyone then was out and-

"What's your point?" Kendall mumbled with his fist against his face. Mama Knight would usually get onto him for acting so rudely, but she got that everyone was in a state of disappointment and outrage; with also slight surprise.

"I think Logan may have a medical problem."

Before Kendall could say anything, which he was about to, MK started to speak again.

"Now I don't want you or anyone else to jump down his throat when he comes home until we get this thing figure what's going on with him."

* * *

Carlos started to come into consciousness as he felt the pain in his stomach start to grow more and more. Embarrassingly, it didn't feel like he had any gastric problems. It felt like it was something much worse. He could tell that he was laying by himself on Beck's bed. The comfortableness with easy to tell. A slight headache started to form as he grabbed at his hair. He heard the door start to open; creakingly. Annoying enough as it is, whoever was coming in was being so loud.

"Hey, Los. Are you okay?" Javi said as he walked through the door."

"Oh. My god." Carlos said with his eyes closed. He didn't want his headache to worse by the presence of his backstabbing brother. "What are you doing here?"

"Beck called me." he said as he took his seat on the corner of the bed.

"Go. Away."

"Carlos, I didn't just come here because Beck's phone call."

Carlos sighed in annoyance.

"Then why did you come here? Where's Beck and James?"

"They're downstairs." Javi said quickly. "Now listen. I want to talk about what happened between Logan and I while Logan or anyone else is in the room."

"Javi. I already know what happened. Weeks before the tour, I paid a plane ticket for you to come to California and-

"Carlos will you just shut the fuck up and listen?" Javi scream-shouted. "There's more to the story!"

The smaller one just sighed, knowing the he would have no other choice but to lay back and listen to what his cheating brother had to say. If it had any truthfulness, that is.

"When you...invited me to California before the tour started, Logan had confronted me when I was in your room and had asked me to do little favor for him. He said that I could never tell anyone about what he was about to ask, so I agreed. I didn't think the worse could happen. Anyways. He asked me if I could tell Papi to give this boy named Josh Roberts an ease off. So I said okay. But I wasn't going to do it without anything in return. So I asked him, and then without thinking... it happened. I'm sorry for it all. I wasn't thinking. I haven't had any ass in a long time and I was just so-well I think you know." Javi explained.

"Wait," Carlos said, finally opening his eyes. "Josh Roberts?"

"Yeah." Javi said.

"Josh Roberts? Are you sure that was his name?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Javi said as he rolled his eyes. He hated saying the same things multiple times. "Why are you so buzzed?"

"Because it's THE Josh Roberts!" Carlos whispered, making sure no one can hear him.

Javi just stared at his brother blankly.

"Josh Roberts is Camille's brother."

* * *

**Authors Note: **MAJOR CLIFFHANGER!

Sorry I haven't been updating recently. I've been majorly busy. But I still managed to update! I'm proud of myself. Anyway, I am so happy right now. **Problem **won favorite Suspense, I believe. And the review that **BTR FF Awards **left on my story **Problem, **it's just such an amazing feeling to have someone give such a sweet review on my whole story! I love Fanfiction so much. Thank you so much.

Do you see where this is going? Did you noticed what I did there? If you didn't, read the chapter **If Hell Could Break **again. :)


	18. You Don't Know Me

**Authors Note: **First things first, I am truly sorry for the rather short chapter I brought to you guys weeks ago. It was short and it didn't contain much drama and suspense like I thought it would, but I am making edits to it now as I write. I am also sorry for not updating frequently like I did in the summer. I'm not that busy, it's just that sometimes I feel like there should be a time limit for when each chapter should be published. When I write and publish a chapter, I instantly feel the need to write more. Then I do not get the amount of sleep I need because I was writing all night. Haha. But I love you guys. I also have a special announcement, which you are about to see now.

**Problem **didn't get much happy reviews at the last chapter. Ha. I was upset with myself that I ended it that way too. Thus saying, I am happy to say that I will be continuing it. Unfortunately, since I promised that **Break Free **would be my last BTR story, I am continuing it on Wattpad. There, I will give it the ending it will deserve or what I think it deserves.

* * *

**No POV**

"I'm not following." Javi said to his younger brother as he looked at him questionably. He honestly didn't know why Camille was relevant to the conversation but he decided on listening anyway.

"Something is not making sense." Carlos groaned as he started to pull at his hair. The frustration he was getting wasn't doing any good for his hurting stomach. It only made it worse, but Carlos tried to subside it.

Something was definitely bothering Carlos. There was a chain that was going on, but there was a link that was missing that just didn't make sense. It made the whole chain not make any sense. The more Carlos knew, the more it made sense why Logan did what he did, and the actions behind it. But there was just that one thing that was missing. It made a question dance through Carlos' head menacingly.

"Well right now, you really don't need to think about it too hard. You need rest." Javi said.

"No," Carlos said. "What I need is to get out of here. I need fresh air. I need to walk."

"You will. And before you do that you have to sleep some." Javi said as he pushed Carlos down more slightly into the bed.

The door opened slowly. There was a faint, but really annoying creak sound that was audible that would get on anyone's last nerve if they listened to it continuously. They both looked at the source, and it came to no surprise that it was Logan; but the fact that he was alone was surprising. Carlos and Javi looked at each other briefly. The two wondered if Logan was listening the whole time while they were talking.

"Hi." Logan said as he slowly entered the room. Awkwardly.

"Hey." Javi replied.

"I was checking if Carlos was all right. He looked pretty sick, so-

"He's fine. He was just about to go to get some rest." Javi interrupted.

"Actually," Carlos said. "I was just about to go for a walk."

He lifted the covers that way laying upon him. It was making him hot anyway. He knew that Javi wouldn't approve of this action, but his opinion nor concern was not relevant. Also to add, Carlos still didn't forgive Javi or Logan. It would be a rather long time before that would happen. People always say that blood was thicker than water, but they both dry out sometime.

He stood as he took a deep breath, grabbed his iPhone and some earphones, and put his shoes on.

"Los, you need to get some rest." Javi said in a protesting tone.

"Really? I never knew you knew what I needed. What I really need, is a brother that wont sleep with my ex-boyfriend and keep it a secret only to reveal it at the start of my tour."

Okay that was low, even for Carlos. He would never bring up a subject so touchy like that. He knows it too. But he just felt like Javi shouldn't be playing the helpful card after all the stuff he did to him. He hasn't even apologized for it yet. At least not sincerely, and for the right reasons. Carlos pushed past his befuddled brother and his abusive ex-boyfriend and left out of the bedroom door. He started to adjust one of the ear buds in his ear as he started to do the same to the other. As he started to walk down Beck's stairs, he tried to avoid eye contact with both Beck and James. Carlos knew if they saw him up and about to leave they would instantly jump down his throat.

"Carlos, where are you going?" James said as he noticed Carlos was dressed up.

"For a walk. I need to clear my mind." Carlos rolled his eyes as he tried to move forward.

"No," James said sternly as he grabbed ahold of Carlos' arm. "You're staying here. You need to get some rest. You nearly just fainted and-

"Doesn't anyone get it!?" Carlos rose his voice a little. "Only I know what I need! Not anyone else! Only _me!_"

"Carlos, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this? Where's the Carlos I used to know?"

"I'm so sick of people telling me what to do! I've let so many people control me for so long and I'm tired of it! They don't know what I need, and you certainly don't know me!"

"Carlos, I know everything about yo-

"You. Don't. Know. Me." Carlos said as he shook out of James's grip.

Beck watched the whole thing from behind James, and definitely couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't want to interact because he knew that Carlos could say something he doesn't mean to him and Beck doesn't want that. To Beck and James, Carlos just did a total 180 flip from his usual happy, bubbly attitude to a pissed off bitchy diva in less than thirty minutes.

"You don't know anything." Carlos said his last words as he left out the front door.

Truthfully, even Carlos himself didn't even know why he was acting like this. There was no reason behind it. Or maybe there is.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Katie Knight. I'm calling because of Logan Mitchell." Katie said through the phone.

"Katie, hi, it's Doctor Whitmore! It's so nice to hear your voice again!" The doctor said through the phone.

"I know, it's been a while." Katie giggled, she remembered the last time she saw the doctor, which was almost two years ago. She was sick and had a sharp pain in her...well... that shouldn't be stated at the moment. "Well, actually I was calling about Logan. You called sometime this week about him but I guess you got disconnected?"

Yes, Katie was eavesdropping on the call. She heard the whole conversation. The reason why the Caller ID didn't show was because she picked up the phone that was in her room first. She was also the reason why the phone call got disconnected. She dropped the phone, and in the process it pressed the FLASH button, making it click over to a dead line, which made it seem like the call got disconnected. So actually, she was to blame.

"Oh yes, I was checking my files and realized he hadn't come in for a refill in a while, so I was just checking to see how he was doing?"

"Refill for what? Is he in trouble if he doesn't take them? What are the symptoms if he skips a dose or two?"

The doctor started to laugh as he was bombarded with Katie's questions. She overheard what her mom said to Kendall about Logan having a condition.

"Katie, it's nothing serious. He just has a refill for his headaches. He's totally fine. Why, is he having more? If so, tell him he needs to see me immediately."

"Wait," Katie said, trying to process this all. "So Logan is fine? He just has a prescription for headaches?"

"And allergies."

"Wow." Katie huffed. "Well thanks for your time, doctor. I will tell Logan as soon as I will see him."

"Thank you, Katie. Tell your mom I said hello.''

"I will." She said with a smile as she clicked off.

Her smile faded quickly as an immediate scowl came upon her face. Logan was playing them all even if he wasn't in the game. And it's time for Katie to play her turn. Since Logan played them all, Katie is going to play Logan. And this game will be set on difficulty mode. No one gets away with this. Not even Logan. Never ever put two smart people against each other. The end will come out rough.

"That asshole." Katie whispered.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Sorry for taking so long to update. I promise I will update faster.


	19. Honeymoon Avenue

**No POV**

Poor Carlos. His uncontrollable emotions were all over the place and he didn't know what to do. Or even where to go. When he was upset with Javi and James, for no absolute reason, he seemed to have his destination all figured out. Now that the California air had finally hit him, it seemed to knock all sense of direction that he had away from him. He didn't know his left from his right, and it was so confusing. But he knew he couldn't turn back now. He started to walk, deciding finally to turn to the left. Where was he going now, he still didn't know.

Carlos started to think about the past; how everything was so perfect back then. Now it's ruined and he can never have his perfect life back. It will always be like this. His world currently seems so black and white. No sun, just clouds, rain, and thunderstorms. When will this ever end?

Suddenly Carlos felt himself bump into something. It was medium size and hurtfully strong. Whatever it was, it was something living. It was panting hard and made a whining noise. He looked down to where the source came from and noticed he bumped into a dog, but not just any unfamiliar dog. It was Miko.

"Miko!" Carlos exclaimed as he started to rub and pat at the dogs head. "I'm so sorry!"

"Weird, he's usually not this friendly to most people."

Carlos looked above and noticed Dak was standing right above him, dog leash in his hands.

"Dak, right?" Carlos asked with a smile.

"Yeah, you're Carlos." Dak confirmed. "You remember me."

"Well, it hasn't been that long since we-met." Carlos giggled. His hand was still down, letting Miko lick all over it.

"Right," Dak sighed. "How've you been?"

"Honestly, I think I had better days."

"Well, Miko and I were just going for a walk. Do you have any plans? You could walk with us if you like and talk about your day."

Carlos thought about it for a second. He barely knew the guy. He only met him once; he was pretty nice. But yet again, he barely knew Beck and look how that turned out. Beck was nice, like most people in California. Maybe Dak was too. He decided to make an unsafe decision and agree.

"Sure."

* * *

"I'm home!" Logan announced as he walked in the door.

After Carlos stormed out, Logan and James decided to leave. They thought that it was only for the best. Carlos is going through an emotional time right now and he needs his space.

"I'm glad," Katie said, literally popping up out of no where. It scared Logan a bit that she could be this creepy sometimes and sneak up on people when the time is so unexpected. But Katie is the definition of unexpected. You never know when she can just... come out of no where. Just like this. "Sit down."

"Katie, I would love to, but I'm really tired and I have to do a lot of things. I'll talk to you in a bit."

"Logan," Mama Knight exclaimed as she heard the sound of Logan's voice. "I'm so glad you're home."

"Really?" Logan asked in surprise.

After all the stuff that happened over the last two days, Logan would have thought that Mama Knight wouldn't claim him anymore. She, too, loved Carlos to death and was one of the ones that would do anything for him. Logan would have thought that she would have kicked him in the balls.

MK put her hands around Logan's shoulders and started to lead him to the couch. Out of the corner of Logan's eye, he could see Kendall coming from his bedroom. He didn't fully leave the room; he just stood at the edge and watch what was about to happen.

"Sweetie, is something wrong? Do you feel okay?" Mama Knight asked as she felt Logan's forehead.

"Yeah, I feel fine. What's going on?" Logan said, fully confused.

MK took a deep breath as she resumed speaking.

"Logan, the doctor called. He said you haven't been in for a refill for a while."

"Did he say what for?" Logan asked.

"No- the line was cut off. Logan, is this something serious that we don't know about?"

Logan looked at the ground before returning his eyes to MK's caring ones.

"I cant control my actions. I get so angry sometimes and I cant control it. I thought I was strong enough to get off the pills, but apparently I'm not. I didn't want to tell anyone because I didn't want anyone to make a big deal out of it or treat me differently." Logan said as he started to get teary eyed.

Katie couldn't believe it. Logan was lying again! Fooling everyone! He doesn't even have any concerning medical conditions! When is his façade ever going to end?

* * *

"You miss it, huh?" Dak asked, simultaneously walking his dog and talking to Carlos.

"Yeah, I miss my old life. Everything was so simple and easy and it seemed like I didn't even have to try. Way before Logan became the major jerk he is now. It felt like my whole life was set on honeymoon avenue mode. Now, it's all crumbled."

Carlos had told Dak everything. Everything except Logan being an abusive asshole of course.

"Way before Beck came into the picture?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I was just asking. I was listening and it sounded like Logan just has a lot of jealousy built in him. He knows there is far better competition out there than him and I think he's afraid that you might-give into the competition. So he cheated first before you could. And now that you two are over and Beck is in the picture he's more jealous than ever." Dak explained.

"I see your point," Carlos said as the thought it over. "If that is true, he could have talked to me about it."

"True." Dak said as he nodded in agreement.

"So back onto the Beck thing... do you think he's good for me?"

"Honestly," Dak started. "I do believe you really do love Beck, but something tells me that you're not happy with the relationship between you two. I've been where you are at before and I think you just want someone to approve of your relationships, just like how everyone approved of you and Logan at first. Deep down, you compare Beck to Logan because...well... you love them both."

"Wait," Carlos said with a sarcastic laugh. "You think I still love Logan?"

"Do you?" Dak asked with raised eyebrows.

Carlos couldn't bring himself to say no. He was trying so hard to say it, but it wouldn't come out. He could pronounce the N, but could force himself fully to say the whole word. Does he really still love Logan? After all he had done to him?

The shorter boy's iPhone rang in his pocket. He hurriedly fished for it in his pocket. Hopefully it will take his mind off the question that Dak asked him. That painfully, hard to answer question.

**Text Message  
From Andre Harris**: Hey, can u come over? We really need to talk.


	20. None of My Business

**Authors Note**: Okay, I am so sorry for the long await. I have been so busy with such things that sometimes I dont have much time to update **Break Free**. It's not like I forget to go on FF completely, I log on pretty frequently to see and discover new and updated stories. I just don't have time to completely finish a chapter, unlike today in which I have a copious amount of free time. But when I don't, I just edit the chapter I am writing and check for mistakes so it would be good for you all. So I don't forget about it completely. :)

I love you all too much to forget!

Now for the story.

* * *

**Text Message  
From Andre Harris**: Hey, can u come over? We really need to talk.

Carlos shut his phone down deciding to respond to Andre later. He put the phone right back into his pocket carefully and put his attention back on Dak and his other newly-made canine friend Miko.

"I don't." Carlos said, responding to Dak's unanswered question from before.

"Excuse me?" Dak asked. He really didn't expect Carlos to answer the question. No one ever answers those kinds of questions when someone asks them. It kind of caught him by surprise.

"I don't love Logan. Not anymore. I don't feel anything anymore." Carlos admitted.

Dak turned to look at Carlos. He gave him a warm smile as Carlos gave one in return.

"Well that's good for you." Dak said. "Oh and another thing, I was thinking but I didn't know if it really were you or not. But are you _that _Carlos from Big Time Rush?"

Carlos began to laugh as he ran his hand through his spiky hair.

"Yes," Carlos said with a little giggle in his voice. "I am _that _Carlos from Big Time Rush. I guess someone is a fan?"

"Me? A fan? God, no!" Dak said. "No offense! But I'm really not that into boy bands. You're cool though." he finished; thinking he spread the icing on the cake solidly. He didn't want to offend Carlos in any way.

But it only made Carlos giggle even more.

"It's okay. Nice recovery." he smiled.

Carlos' iPhone started to vibrate in his pocket once more. He hated how something so small could ruin a moment like this. If it were human, Carlos would punch it in the face. He sighed as he rolled his eyes and dug back into his pocket. He couldn't be upset for long because he saw that the incoming call was from Beck.

He quickly slid to answer the phone call.

"Hey." Carlos greeted. "Before you say anything. I want to say that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have treated you that way, and I shouldn't have walked out. I was-

"I get it. I know how it feels when you feel so locked up inside. I know you need your space."

"Beck, I-

"No, I completely understand. You need your space. And I don't want to be the clingy boyfriend that want to hold you down."

"Beck you're not clingy, nor holding me down. I was just acting out for no complete-

"I think it's best for you if we ended this."

Carlos was at a loss for words. Although something deep down told him he should have been expecting this. He just didn't think it would come so soon. Especially at a time like this where he needed someone the most.

"Uh," Was all Carlos could let out. He felt like he was getting hit with a ton a bricks, but as boulders as a replacement. Carlos tried to let this process through his brain as he continued to sigh; sadly.

"Let's be realistic here," Beck continued. "A growing pop star dating an ordinary guy in high school? Los, it'll never work. I love you with all of my heart. I really do. But, the best thing for you right now is to mend, and I don't want to get in the way of that. I'm sorry."

Even though Beck couldn't see it, Carlos nodded as he understood what Beck was saying. Before he hung up the phone, he heard Beck saying that he loved him once more, but Carlos couldn't say it back. Carlos _did, _wait no, _does_ love him, but this is all too much. He sighed again as he noticed that he was still walking in the same direction Dak and Miko were walking.

"I'm sorry about that." Carlos apologized as his gaze turned to Dak.

"No, it's fine. I've gone through it before."

"You have?"

"Yeah. My ex, um - she broke up with me over the phone too. She said I wasn't attentive to her needs or something like that. So I do know what you're going through."

"I'm sorry." Carlos said.

"It's fine." Dak said as held a firm grip on Miko's leash. "You apologize way too much."

They both smiled, which turned into a small burst of laughter.

"So there's a lake just one mile northwest of here. We could go if you want to?"

"Sure. I guess I need a little distraction from all of this heartbreak for a while." Carlos smiled.

* * *

"Logan, why didn't you say something?" Mama Knight asked.

Logan was trying to find a way to keep up with this façade. He thought he was doing a pretty good job. Of course there is nothing wrong with Logan, he's just grew into a compulsive liar who cant be tamed; or doesn't know how to be. He knew that he only had trouble with headaches, but they didn't. None other than Carlos. He was already in hot water with him, James, and Kendall. He needed to be put back in the cool no matter what it takes.

"I didn't want anyone to treat me differently. Like you're doing now." Logan said with false teary eyes.

Katie squinted her eyes in annoyance.

"Loge," Kendall started. "I'm so sorry." He started to walk over to him, and lay a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not." Katie said as she stood from the couch. "Call me when Logan gets help."

"Katie, that's enough! You've been so bitter to Kendall and Logan since Carlos left and enough is enough! Apologize! To both of them!" Mama Knight said as she got onto the youngest.

With a diva-like hair flip, she turned to her older brother and put on a smile.

"Kendall, I'm sorry. I really am. If it wasn't for you, maybe Carlos wouldn't ever have been abused in the first place."

With another hair flip, she turned to Logan. She squinted her eyes as she started to figure out what she was going to say.

"Logie," she started. "Poor little helpless Logie, I'm sorry you have psychological problems. Maybe you can _beat_ them out of yourself. That is if you have any. Maybe what you feel is one big headache." Katie said, reminding Logan of his real problem.

Logan looked at her with complete anger. He had never seen her stoop that low. But now that she had, Logan was pissed off more than ever, and at any moment, he was going to snap.

"Yeah, you feel that?" Katie said. "I bet Carlos felt the same way. But that's none of my business."

And with a last diva hair flip, she was off to her room to do god knows what.

"What the hell is going on?" Kendall asked himself aloud as he let his face rest in the palm of his hands. He grabbed at his hair confusedly.

Girls are so confusing sometimes.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Okay, this isn't where I wanted to leave off with this chapter. But everyone else was updating their stories today that I thought that I should update mine also and cut off a section and leave it for the next chapter. Oh and good news, I already know how the story is going to end. {If I haven't said that already previously} I think you'll like it.

Also, sorry for the breakup between Beck and Carlos. I know it's unexpected. But it's for a special reason that you will find out shortly.

**Review** and tell me what you think! I love you all! :)

P.S: Does anyone have Wattpad?


	21. Taking Risks

**Authors Note: **Sorry I have been absent lately. I have been super busy. Forgive me? I kind of put this all together in an hour so there's going to be a few mistakes. And I apologize if some of the wording gets confusing and complicated. :) I just wanted to update for you guys to show you all that I was still alive. Haha.

Oh yeah. I will be extending **Problem **on Wattpad and changing the ending. I don't know why, but I really, really really want to give it the ending it deserves and the ending you all want. And because I got so many rude PM's for killing James off. Haha. My username is xAmeriie.

* * *

**No POV**

"She's getting out of hand." Kendall said to his mother while pacing back and forth. "She's treating us like shit because we moved Carlos out. We were only doing what was best for him! Who does she think she is?"

"Sweetie, Katie is just going through a hard time. Carlos was the only one she could connect with other than James. And learning that Logan has an-issue, it's hard to take in right now. Let it process in her head for a bit." Mama Knight replied in Katie's defense.

Of course Mama Knight didn't agree with Katie's choices, and or her choices of words, but defensively this is kind of hard on her. Not like it's not hard on everyone else, but since she was only relatable to Carlos, she's taking it the hardest.

"It's hard on every single one of us! And she's not making it any better! We have to do something about her."

"Well, Kendall, what do you suppose we do? She's a emotional teenage girl."

"You're the mom! Ground her or something!"

"That's kind of being over reactive, Kendall."

The blonde rolled his eyes as he ran his hand through his hair. Everything was so frustration to him at the moment. He felt like the smallest, tiniest object could turn him into a Gustavo. And if not musically, being compared to Gustavo wasn't exactly a compliment. It was morally an insult.

"Well we have to do something." Kendall said. "Maybe we can see if Carlos is ready to come back." he hoped.

"Do you think that's really a good idea?" Mama Knight said, subtly referring to the bad blood between Logan and Carlos.

"It'll be an easier way to un-complicate things at the moment."

"Well I guess it doesn't hurt to try." MK said as she watched Kendall pull his Galaxy from his pocket. He was never really an iPhone person like half of the world.

Kendall punched in Carlos' number as he waited for the sound of the dial tone.

"I have to go for a walk." Logan said as he got up from his seat. "This is too much."

"Wait," Kendall said as he grabbed ahold of Logan's arm. "Promise me that you aren't going to see Carlos."

Logan blinked a few times. Truthfully, he didn't know what he was going to do. He just said that he was going for a walk just to say it. He didn't even know where he was going to walk to. But to admit, Carlos was on his mind.

"Kendall, I don't know if I can-

"Logan, just stay away from Carlos for now. Please? We need to get him back in this apartment and we don't need you or anyone else to mess this up. Just promise me."

Logan sighed, irritatingly.

"I promise."

* * *

"Carlos, you're cheating!" Dak said as he splashed Carlos with the water from the lake.

"Well excuse me if I don't want to bump into a tree." Carlos said as he recovered his eyes.

Carlos and Dak went traveled to the lake that Dak went on about and decided that there was nothing else to do, other than to play Marco, Polo in the lake. They took off both of their shoes and socks and other electronics they had on themselves and left them with Myko to guard.

"There are no trees in the middle of the lake." Dak smarted.

"Shut up." Carlos mumbled, but laughed simultaneously. "Marco!"

"Polo." Dak responded from afar, but still distant.

On land, Carlos' phone was vibrating, receiving Kendall's phone call. But unfortunately since it was unheard, the boys kept playing their childish game in the water; their own little fun.

Honestly, this was a temporary thing to get Carlos' mind off of everything. He knew that at some point he was going to have to worry about if he was going to return to the 2J apartment. Or if he and Beck will ever talk again; even become an item once again. But at this moment, none of it even matters. He hadn't had the littlest bit of fun lately in his life and this is what he needed. A pick-me-up moment. Even if it's temporary.

* * *

Cat Valentine was walking on the corner of Ventura; earphones in her ears (though the volume was on low.) She was walking home after leaving Starbucks for a quick coffee run. And ridiculous as it is, she was already energetic enough. And honestly really didn't need anymore; but she felt like she had to have at least one coffee a day to keep her awake for the day. That was just her.

Her white floral dress blew softly with the wind with every step she took. Her champagne colored heels, which she loved and favored deeply brought out the colors of the half faded roses on her dress.

Before even deciding to look at her phone for one second to check her TheSlap profile, she bumped into a very familiar face, a very forbidden face and quickly turned around to the other direction without apologizing.

"Cat, wait," Logan said as he grabbed her arm briskly. "I'm glad I bumped into you. Can we talk for a sec?"

"Um," Cat said. She really didn't feel comfortable talking to Logan. Especially how he was grabbing her arm. "Logan, I'm really not supposed to talk to you."

"Please, Cat. It's about Carlos and Beck. I don't know what to do and-

"Oh well you don't have to worry about them anymore. I heard through Jade that they're over now. Sad right? They were so good for each other." Cat said, completely forgetting the person she was talking to.

"Did she say why?"

"Nope. Just that Beck broke up with Carlos."

"I guess news spreads kind of fast between you and your friends." Logan joked.

"Well, whattaya say? We're Hollywood Arts kids. We all talk to each other." She smiled warmly, running a hand through her red velvet colored hair.

Logan gave back a warm smile. He knew that Cat wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, but she definitely wasn't the dullest. If anything she would be the bulb to most likely stand out. And in a way, that was a good thing. To Logan at least. This was all part of his plan. To befriend Cat and to get on her good side. Logan knew that Cat could be most likely closest to Carlos; other than Beck. So whenever he needed to find out something about the Latino that he doesn't know about, Logan knows that he can go to her.

"Well, if Carlos talks to you can you tell us? We're all so worried about him. We miss him."

"Sure!" Cat said with a bright smile. "Well, I have to go. I'll talk to you later Logan." she waved.

* * *

_"Hey, Los, it's Kendall. I don't know how to ask you this without feeling awkward so...um.. Well we all miss you and we uh- just wanted to know if you were ready to come back. Nothing is the same since you left and Katie's been taking your leave pretty hard, so uh... Call me when you get the chance."_

Carlos heard the last of the voicemail as he contemplated pressing the call back button. Carlos and Dak were done playing their petty game of Marco, Polo and they were putting their socks an shoes back on.

"Are you going to go back?" Dak asked, obviously couldn't help but to hear the voicemail also. But Carlos didn't mind.

"I don't know. If I do I have to get some of my stuff from Beck's house, and that's going to be awkward." Carlos said, adjusting his shoes while holding onto Myko.

"You could always stay at my place." Dak offered.

"You're practically a stranger." Carlos giggled. "And I cant. I don't want to feel like some drifter or anything."

"Well if not my place than I guess you have no other choice." Dak said, standing up to his feet and ready to go.

Carlos sighed, knowing that he was going to move back into 2J sooner or later. Truthfully, he missed Kendall too. Especially Katie and Mama Knight. Basically everyone from the Palm Woods. The only thing that Carlos had to worry about was Logan. He's a complete lying psychopath and Carlos didn't want anything to do with him anymore. But he knew that if he moved back into 2J, he would be taking a risk.

Carlos stood up to his own two feet.

It is a risk he would is willing to take.


End file.
